The Upper Level
by Elissa15Elissa
Summary: He doesn't want me anymore, and now he is dead. He never will again. A tear slowly works it's way down my cheek, it seems my pain is leaking out of me, taking the shape of a tear. I am overflowing in depression, and I can't hold it in any longer. I don't want to. I give up trying to be okay, because I won't ever be okay again. I hug myself, trying to hold my broken pieces together
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't kiss him, Christina you know I wouldn't do that to you! I don't even like him! Please believe me Chris, I haven't even talked to Will for a month!" I was begging Christina to forgive me, I really didn't kiss Will, but for some reason she thought I did.

"Please Christina, I am so sorry you're my best friend, please talk to me!" and then she started laughing

"Tris really - I know - you didn't" she was laughing so hard and couldn't stop, I waited at least two minutes before she calmed down,"Tris, I know you didn't kiss my boyfriend, it was all a joke. Of course you don't like him!" I sighed sure, I was ecstatic that Christina had forgiven me but I was also mad at her for pulling such a mean prank.

"Oh my god Christina! Why did you do that?" I asked her, she smiled

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea, and it was so easy to make you believe I was mad, you know, you're really easy to lie to. Anyways you would tell me if you liked someone" I scowled

"Whatever Christina" I hung up then put my phone to charge. She texted me "Srry Tris, just 2 funny" I sighed and went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. That night I couldn't fall asleep, it was a long day and I was tired but I missed my parents, I couldn't stop thinking about them.

Dad got a big job opportunity in Florida, and he was with Mom looking for a house. They left me and my brother Caleb with our aunt Tori, she wasn't really related to us, just and old family friend. I didn't want my parents to find a house, I didn't want to leave my friends.

The weather in Florida would be way too hot, Iowa is really cold, especially compared to Florida, but it's my home. Florida would be too hot, too lonely, too strange. I didn't want to go, I would be leaving so much behind. That night I cried myself to sleep again, I know I should tell my friends about moving, but I didn't want to, it made everything seem too real, too official.

When I woke up in the morning, I had dried tears all over my face. I sighed, turned of the alarm clock which was playing Wonder Wall by Oasis and went to take a shower. After I blow-dried my dirt blond hair, and changed into a gray dress with the collar buttoned to the top, I threw on some gray Converse All Stars and ran down the stairs.

Caleb had made breakfast and when he saw me he offered me some eggs. I sat down to eat while he grabbed a muffin and joined me.

"Are you excited, Beatrice?" Caleb was genuinely curious.

"I guess," I replied "but I'm more nervous, how are we going to live in a building full of teenagers?" I asked,

"I'm sure we'll be fine" he assured me. Today was our first day in the upper level, we were now in the last few years of our childhood, according to the people who created the upper level. It is like a boarding school, except it's for kids with "special talents" some kids, like Caleb are just extremely smart, but other kids like me had no idea why they were accepted into the upper level.

I thought about this while finishing my last bites of eggs, a little bit later when both of us had finished we heard the bus

"Come on Beatrice," Caleb said grabbing his bags and trying to get one of mine. A book fell out of his bag and I sighed,

"I can get it" I told him grabbing my bags and his books, I then headed out to the bus. A man took Caleb's stuff from him while another staff member told me

"This bus is full, the next one is just behind here, I'll take your things" I muttered a thanks and glanced at Caleb, he seemed worried but I could tell the bus driver was getting impatient so I headed towards the other bus.

I carried only my phone when I sat down. I scooted to the window seat and watched the houses drift away. The next stop was in the neighborhood where Christina lived, after she said goodbye to her mother and younger sister, who was still in the middle level, she jumped on the bus. Christina pulled down her hat and spoke in a mediocre British accent

"Is this seat taken?" I laughed

"Not yet!" I said a bit too loudly jumping up to hug her. I hadn't seen her all summer.

"Tris! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I'm your best friend please talk to me," Christina mocked. I frowned and she laughed "I'm just kidding Tris! I really am sorry..." she apologized I sighed and we watched the people we would spend the next few years of our life with board the bus.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

It was 3 P.M. when the buses finally reached the Upper Level Dormitory, I woke Christina up and we got off the bus getting our bags. We followed the path that led up to the gigantic building getting more anxious with each step.

"I hope we get to room together!" Christina said "I don't think I'm going to be comfortable sharing a room with a bunch of girls I don't know," I was only half listening while Christina babbled on. By now the kids were talking and some kids were being called to a dorm, but I was occupied, staring at a boy with piercing blue eyes and brown hair. The nameless boy didn't talk to anyone, and I don't know how he managed to seem so alone in a crowd full of people.

The boy looked over at me and half smiled I blushed and looked over to Christina, now making an effort to look like I was listening

"-many people with a bunch of different talents!" I sighed, Christina still hadn't stopped talking, she seemed to have a talent for always having something to talk about.

"Tris, who is that boy?" Christina asked me I must have looked confused because she said "Over there, there's a boy staring at you" I searched the direction Christina was looking and saw that same nameless boy staring at me I blushed and looked down,

"Stop looking at him Christina!" I said to her

"Ugh whatever," she responded, then her name was called out and she said goodbye

"Text me when you get unpacked!" she said as she ran to get her key. I waited for my name to be called, then the nameless boy was called, presenting him with the name Tobias Eaton. After another few minutes I got a text from Christina it said "did u unpack yet" I sighed and texted back "I haven't even gotten my room # yet" "wow that sucks" she told me, I sighed and then my name was finally called.

"Beatrice, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn" the lady called "Room 319, and be warned, your room is the only one in the boys hallway" I heard some people laugh and went to get my key from the lady. I walked to the room, stopping at the girls restroom on the way, and when I walked inside all my room-mates were there

"Tris!" Shauna yelled running up to hug me I grinned and hugged her back

"I missed you," I said "you were supposed to text me this summer. Shauna grinned and said

"Lynn, Marlene, this is my friend Tris Prior."

"Hi" I said

"Nice to meet you" Lynn said

"Hey" said Marlene

"Have you texted Christina yet?" I asked Shauna

"Nope," she grinned "that's your problem" I scowled and went to go have a million hour conversation with Christina.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tris! Come on! You want breakfast, right?" I groaned as Shauna shook me awake. I changed into jeans and a black shirt slipping on some sandals as I ran out the door, with a hair brush in my hand. "What's the rush?" I asked Lynn sleepily  
"Shauna want's to see a movie and we're going to be late," I sighed. Who said I wanted to see a movie anyways  
"Who's going?" I ask, wondering if Christina will be there  
"You probably don't know them, some kids name Uriah, Zeke, Four, and Lauren" she's right. I don't know them, it really doesn't matter though, I'll get to know them soon enough. I'm kind of disappointed Christina isn't coming, but at the same time I'm not. I never would have been able to watch the movie with Christina talking the entire time. My phone goes off, I check to see who's calling, and speak of the devil, it's Christina. I answer and just about go deaf  
"Tris! Oh my god! Tris wait up tell Shauna I'm coming," Christina screams  
"Owww! Christina you don't need to scream!" I say angrily.  
"Right. Sorry." she says  
"Christina is coming Shauna," I tell her "She wants us to wait." Shauna groans and sends Lynn and Marlene off to get us breakfast. When Christina arrives all we can do is wait for Lynn and Marlene to bring us some food.  
"What are we going to watch?" Christina asks Shauna  
"City of Ember," Shauna responds, "but it's in 3D."  
Then I see Lynn and Marlene coming back with their hands full of muffins and drinks, but they're not alone, with them there are three other boys and a girl Shauna runs to greet them so Christina and I follow.  
"Oh, right" Shauna laughs "You don't know them, sorry that was rude of me. This is Lauren, Four, Uriah-" "AND HIS AWESOME OLDER BROTHER DA Z-MAN!" a boy shouts I laugh and I am about to say Hi when I really see them. There stands the nameless boy smirking at me "H-hello" I say to nobody in particular I stare into his beautiful blue eyes and I cant seem to look away  
"Something wrong?" he asks me. I realize I've been staring at him longer than socially acceptable. I blush and he laughs at me.  
"Nothing,"I say, kind of mad at him  
"For some reason, I don't believe you." He tells me. I scowl at him, he's arrogant. I've decided I don't like him.  
"For some reason I don't care." I retort he laughs and stretches out his hand  
"I'm Four" he says I take his hand and shake it.  
"Tris," I say  
"Damn, Tris" 'Da Z-man' says. "You really just don't like people, do you?" I crack a smile and Marlene, tired of this whole scene grabs my hand and pulls me out the door Shauna quickly joins me, dragging the girl, Lauren.  
"I am not going to be late for this movie!" says Shauna I sigh and walk with Christina.  
"You're so lucky," Christina tells me, "You get to room with Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna." I smile  
"What about you?" I ask her "Who are you rooming with?" she sighs  
"Some girls I've never met before. They are really lame, when I got inside they went straight to unpack and then refused to move off their beds." I laugh, this would be normal behavior after an eight hour bus ride for anyone but Christina. She begins to babble as I daydream about Four 'Snap out of it!' I tell myself 'He shouldn't be able to do this to you!' I sigh as we walk into a building, inside it's dark but I can still see.  
"Where are we?" I ask Shauna "You said we were going to watch a movie." she laughs  
"Well, I lied." Shauna says and I groan as I read a sign that says 'Laser Tag $5 per game per person' we are all handed a suit with circular lights on it and a laser gun attached someone explains the game  
"You shoot anyone on the opposing team, friendly fire will not be tolerated, to enforce this rule, if you shoot someone on your team you will deactivate for 10 seconds, which mean you can't shoot and nobody can shoot you. But, the team-mate you shot will deactivate for 5 seconds. After this you will no longer be team mates, after de-activating you get the points from shooting your team mate, but at the cost of de-activating, and a lost ally" The lady explains the rules in a low monotone "you may team up by both of you shooting the same thing at the same time, it is possible to accidentally team up with someone so watch out. The game starts in ten seconds." The woman finishes. When the ten seconds are up I run away and hide behind one of the ramps, I shoot from there and soon I'm in first place. Two minutes later I'm in second, and then I'm back in first, and second again. I groan as I see someone walking towards me with their hands up  
"I'm here to team up with you," says a deep voice. As the person get closer I realize it is Four.  
"Okay," I agree "What are we shooting?" he points to a button on the side of the ramp and we both aim  
"3"I begin  
"2" he says  
"1" I finish as we shoot the button. Our guns flash red then turn green. Four grins, obviously impressed. Then he yells  
"Duck!" I do as he says and I hear someone make an exaggerated cry of pain. Four laughs  
"Come on, Uriah," he says grinning wider "You're not a good actor" he yells, grabbing my hand and running off. We run all the way to the other side of the arena shooting people as we go, we are fighting over first, and I'm winning most of the time. A loud voice comes on over the speaker and announces there are 5 minutes left. We sit down and begin to shoot from behind a wall. 3 minutes. Four's in first, I shoot Marlene, I'm in first. Two minutes Four shoots Zeke and then Lynn I shoot Lauren. 1 minute. I shoot Christina. 30 seconds. I shoot Uriah. 15 seconds. Four shoots Christina. 5 seconds. Four shoots me.  
"Four!" I yell "You traitor!" He grins  
"I have a reputation to protect!" he defends himself I scowl but then laugh. It was a smart thing to do. He timed it perfectly so there was no way I could shoot him back. When we walk out Four is bragging, as clever as it was, he betrayed me. I would have won if he stayed loyal.  
"That was fun," I say "We should do that again." I say surprising myself. My parents would never let me do something involving a gun, even if it's not dangerous. They all nod their heads in agreement and we head back to our rooms, Four walks Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and I back to our room, since they are right next door and Lauren volunteers to go with us, saying her room on the lower floor, right below us. We go inside and close the door, and I realize I dropped my favorite bracelet somewhere, I head to the door to go look for it and see him holding hands with Lauren as they walk down the stairs. I gulp. This should not effect me, why should I care. I don't even care about Four. But I'm wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I don't own Divergent or any other book in the trilogy. I also do not own She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 (dramatic sigh) well I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

That night I fall asleep thinking about Four and Lauren, they were running down the stairs laughing. I really shouldn't be hurt by this! 7hey seem so happy together, and why did I think for ever a second that Four would like me anyways? I'm not pretty, I'm small, and I'm completely plain, in every way. I can't believe I let myself believe he would like me. Even for a second. I cry myself to sleep again that night. The last thought I remember having is that I would never see him again when I move away in a few months. When I wake up that morning I quickly turn off my alarm clock so I don't wake my room-mates. I take a shower, brush my hair, blow-dry it, put on some lip gloss, brush my teeth, and find something cute to wear, once I'm ready I put my hair in a ponytail and go to the dining hall. I check my phone and see that it's only 7:45, so I decide to sit down and have some pancakes. I see Uriah and he calls out to me  
"Come on, Tris!" he exclaims "Come sit with the cool kids." I fake a smile and sit down. Then I actually laugh, despite my mood. Zeke has a plate of cake in front of him. What an interesting breakfast, then Uriah sees what I'm looking at and steals a piece from his brother "Hey! You pansycake, get your own food!" Zeke screams at his brother I sigh as Uriah throws an orange at him, Zeke actually growls as he catches it.  
"Really guys?" I say, people are starting to stare, they ignore me and Uriah keeps stealing bits of cake, I sigh and go get another piece of cake. I set it down in front of Uriah and he immediately stops.  
"Mmmmm" he says, "This is heaven." I smile and say "I'm going to go, see you guys later"  
"Bye!" says Zeke  
"Aloha!" yells Uriah, I grin as I hear Zeke say  
"That is so not cool." I wander around the building for a while, playing music from my phone, trying to ignore the texts I get, how long will it take for Christina to understand I don't want to talk? I let myself think about what happened last night and I sit down, and give up trying not to read the texts. I sit down and turn on my phone. It wasn't Christina. Four had sent me 7 messages, I forgot, he thought nothing was wrong. He has no idea I saw him and Lauren together. I began to read his texts,  
8:04 - Tris, u up for a game of Dauntless or Candor tonight? text me bak  
8:12 - I need to kno by 12  
8:17 - Tris? Shauna said u weren't there when she woke up  
8:18 - r u ok?  
8:20 - Trissss? What's up, did I do something  
8:22 - Tris if ur mad at me plz tell me I'm worried  
8:35 - Please Tris r u ok? I'm worried, text me when u can  
I sighed, that just confuses me more, he seemed like he actually cared. 'Maybe he does' I think, but I know that can't be true. He's in love with Lauren, she's pretty, and smart, and strong. She's everything I'm not. He. Doesn't. Care. About. Me. I have to get that through my head! It will be so much easier once I do. I decide to head back to my room and text Four saying I'll go to the game, it would be rude not to. I text Christina and she say that I HAVE to let her help me get ready. Typical Christina. 'I'm going, if I'm still invited srry to worry u everythings fine ttyl' I text Four 'K see u there' he responds.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~  
I'm sitting outside of my room as I wait for Christina to show up, the girls were getting changed inside and it was too crowded in there so I came out here, in the hall. I put in my head phones and my favorite song comes on, She Will Be Loved. I began singing, I can't resist  
Beauty queen of only eighteen she  
had some trouble with herself  
I love the lyrics, they one hundred percent perfect.  
he was always there to help her she  
always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I had you so many time but somehow I want more  
here comes my favorite part.  
I don't mind spending everyday  
out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
look for the girl with the broken smile  
It's too perfect, the girl with the broken smile.  
ask her if she wants to stay a while  
and she will be loved  
and she will be loved  
"Ahem" I hear Four clear his throat, and I blush, I realize he heard me singing.  
"Oh sorry," I said, "I'm just waiting for Christina." as if on cue the elevator opens and Christina steps out.  
"Come on Tris!" she says "We've already wasted so much time!" Four still hasn't said anything. I sigh and walk inside  
"See you at the game, Four" then he blinks and blushes. I close the door. For 2 hours Christina holds me captive, torturing me with her brushes and lip sticks, finally she's done. I'm in a pair of black leggings with a grey skirt on top. I have a black tank top and a black cardigan that has red around the edges. Christina throws my a black leather jacket.  
"What's with all the layers?" I ask her she sighs  
"That's your only comment, Tris?" she says "Well, you'll see." we head out the door and make our way to the game.

**Sorry if this is bad or doesn't make sense, I;m writing this at about 3:30 in the morning so I'm half asleep. Thanks for reading, please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to let y'all know this is a FourTris story, I just don't want to get them together so early on, but it's completely up to you guys, so tell me what you think in the reviews. Speaking of reviews, 6 in one day! That's awesome especially considering this is my first fanfic. I'll let you read now**

Four had told me it was just a game. He lied. There were people every where, I could see empty glass bottles and metal cans all over the lawn, and one person was _alread_y passed out. If there was a doubt in my mind before, there's none now. This party was definitely hosted by Uriah and Zeke. Christina and I walked inside, actually, Christina walked inside and pulled me along. There was way to many people for me, and there would definitely be alcohol. Once we got inside, a drunk Zeke pulled us to the basement, it was not as crowded down there, there were only our closest friends, Uriah, Zeke, Four, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and me and Christina. They were all sitting in a circle with a hole, so we filled it in.

"Whose ready for a game of truth or dare?" Uriah says, grinning evily.

"We will not stop until someone is too drunk and passes out, or someone looses all their clothes." we all groan and Uriah's grin get wider. Christina tells me that if I don't answer a truth, or pass on a dare, I have to take of one article of clothing shoes and socks don't count. Now I understand why she made me wear so many layers.

"Who's starting?" Four says, I notice he is here alone. Without Lauren. I smile but realize she's probably just late.

"I'll go," says Uriah, "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I think about it, this is Uriah. If I pick Candor, I'll regret it. "Dauntless." I say, a chorus of "OOooOOhs" go around the circle, I smile and Uriah says

"You'll regret that. If your crush likes you back, where you met them, if you would kiss them, if they're taken, and if they're in this room." I sigh, and take off my skirt. I should've said Candor

"Does that mean they're in this room?" Uriah asks, I blush and glare at him

"Christina Candor or Dauntless?" I ask her. She grins "Hit me with your best shot, Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss your least favorite person in the whole school." She groans

"Fine, but you're going with me." she says. She leads me up the stairs until she finds a boy about who looks about 18, then she kissed him and walked away, leaving him there shocked. We're both laughing when we come back and everyone seems surprised that she kissed him, apparently his name is Eric and he's plain evil.

"Alright," she says. "Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless! Duh, what do you think I am, a pansycake?"

"Fine," she says, "go kiss your crush." Uriah blushes, gets up, and gives Marlene a kiss on the lips. She grins and says

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" he shows no emotion as he says "Dauntless." then Marlene grins and says "I dare you to tell us why you go by Four." he laughs.

"That's easy, because I don't like my other name." we groan, because technically, he answered the question.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Four asks me

"Candor, nobody's done it in a while." he nods, and says

"Is your crush in this room?" I sigh, soon I'm going to be out of clothes. I take off my cardigan leaving me in only a tank top and leggings.

"Lynn, Truth or Dare." she smiles and says

"Dare." I grin "Tell us who your crush is." she smiles smugly.

"I don't have one. Ask Christina." we all turn to her.

"She's telling the truth..." Christina says. I sigh and she says "Shauna Candor or Dauntless?"

"Definitely Dauntless." Shauna says

"I dare you to go sit on you crushes lap." she blushes, and since she had no layers, only a dress, she goes to sit on Zeke's lap. He grins like and idiot as Shauna says

"Marlene, Truth or Dare?" she chooses Dare and then is sent to sit on Uriahs's lap.

"Zeke truth or dare?" she says. He responds, obviously choosing Dare and then takes off his shirt after Marlene tells him to kiss Eric for 5 minutes. We all laugh and Zeke chooses the next person, me.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I say Dauntless and Zeke says "I dare you to kiss your crush." I sigh and take of my shirt, then say

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" she grins and says

"Dauntless again." I smile and say "I dare you to choose Dauntless for the rest of the game." she shakes her head and takes off her dress.

"Four" she says smiling, I feel a pang of jealousy and pinch myself "Candor or Dauntless?" she says.

"Dauntless," he says bored she smiles, looking seriously evil

"If there is any Dauntless in you, go convince a random girl to play 'Are You Nervous' with you." he groans and takes off his shirt.

"Ooooh Tris" he says, "Candor or Dauntless?" I grin and say Dauntless

"I dare you to go find a couple smack the boy in the face and say 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE CHEATING ON MY WITH THIS PANSYCAKE!'" Everyone laughs and I groan as I take off my leggings, I can't ruin their relationship. Now I have to answer every question I'm asked and do every dare. I frown and say "Shauna, I dare you to the the salt and ice challenge, she has no choice but to do what I say and screams, while shaking it off she frowns and says

"Lynn Truth or Dare?" Lynn rolls her eyes and says

"Dare." Then Shauna says "I dare you to give Eric a lap dance and record it." Lynn groans and takes off her shirt. Christina whispers something in Lynn's ear and they both look at me. Then Lynn laughs.

"Tris," she says, "Candor or Dauntless." I'm seriously scared but say Dauntless anyways. "I dare you to sit in the lap of who ever you like."

I can't do that. He's taken. But I have to. I slowly get up and walk over to Four my heart beats faster with every step, I take a deep breath and sit down on Four's lap. And that's when Lauren walks in.

**Oooooh Cliff Hanger! I'll write more today and I promise this WILL be a FourTris story, you guys want it really bad so they will get together in a few chapters, look at the preview, it's going to happen. I promise. Please R&R thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, here is your update. In a few chapters I'll be bringing in some FourTris fluff. Can we get 3 more reviews today to make a total of 10? This is my first fan fic, and I'm really surprised at how many people are reading this! Thank you for reading and sorry for the Cliff Hanger!**

Tobias POV

Tris sits on my lap. I can't believe she likes me. It's not real, this can't be happening. Then Lauren walks in. Tris stiffens on my lap and gets up.

"I have to go," she says, I don't have to be Christina to know she's lying. She walks out the door as Lauren sits down.

"What just happened?" she asked "I didn't know Tris hated me that much..." she tries to lighten the mood but it doesn't work. I have to think. This is going too fast, I have to go find Tris. Why would she leave when Lauren got here. I jump up and run out the door before anyone can react.

Tris POV

I can't do this. What luck. Lauren just had to come in, I hate her. I hate everybody. I hate everything. I run out of the building and do the only thing I can think of, I run. I run until I can't run anymore and I sink down to the ground and cry. I don't know how long I'm sitting there just thinking but nobody finds me. Eventually the sun begins to rise, telling me I have been gone all night. I get up and slowly walk back to The Upper Level Dorms. Luckily my room-mates are asleep still. I begin to get ready for the day, being careful not to wake my friends. Then I leave a note

"Sorry, I just had to run. Got sick and then went to see my brother. I'm getting breakfast. Bye  
-T"

I didn't really get sick, but what they don't know won't hurt them. I decide I'm not hungry and go take a walk, I'm still not completely stable, so I stay away from people and sit down. I listen to some music, music is the only therapy I need. I begin to cry again, after thinking too long about what happened last night. I can't let myself cry, I will move soon enough and this will all be a bad memory. Why should I be crying? I shouldn't be mad at Lauren either. She's always been nice to me, she's his girlfriend, that's no reason to be mad at her. I'm crying and I don't know why. I knew he would never choose me over Lauren so why did that hurt so bad, when they were holding hands and laughing. When she came and interrupted us. He was probably thankful for her coming in. Why did I do that, she probably thinks he was cheating on her and it's all my fault. I shouldn't be crying, I should go apologize and explain what happened but I can't bring myself to do anything but sit down and cry. I'm being selfish, I know, but I can't do it. I can't wait to move. I don't belong here anyways, everyone else has some talent, but I don't. I was never meant to be here, it was a mistake. I hear someone coming up behind me but don't turn around.

"Tris?" the voice says, it's Four. I don't do anything and he just comes and sits next to me. He wraps his arm around me and lets me cry into his shoulder, ruining his shirt. I shouldn't be doing this he already is in trouble with his girl friend.

"What happened, Tris?" he says. I cry harder "Shhh it's okay, everything's okay, I promise." I don't know what he's talking about, nothing's okay. I couldn't stop crying, I knew I had to tell him "We're moving, Four, and we're never coming back. I can't leave you" I sobbed into his shirt, "Why not?" Four asked me. I gulped, "Because I'm in love with you, and you have her." he leaned down and kissed me, "You're all I have." he said, and then I finally understood. Everything. Four doesn't love Lauren. They're just friends, Four loves me, and I love him. In that moment that's all that matters.

Tobias POV

I understand why she ran now, I broke her. She thought I was in love with Lauren, but I'm not. I love Tris, and I will only ever love her. She stops crying and calms down, I kiss her again and everything else melts away, it's just me and Tris, everything else can wait. Without her I would have nothing, I can't loose her. I pull away from her.

"I'm so sorry Tris, I promise I won't ever hurt you again," I broke her, and she still loves me, I don't deserve her. She sighs

"I'm sorry, I was being stupid." I roll my eyes. Anyone would have done what she did, but I don't know why she thought I was dating Lauren,

"Tris?" I ask her

"Yes?" she says. I look in her eyes, and they're filled with worry

"Why did you think I was going out with Lauren?" I ask her. Now I see pain in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I saw you together," she tells me "You were holding hands and laughing, the day we went to laser tag." I remember, but that wasn't real, we were pretending, Lauren is my best friend, but I don't like her, and she doesn't like me!

"We were pretending Tris," I say, "Just having fun." she sighs in relief, and we're okay again. Just me and her, we will always be okay.

Tris POV

Four and I spend the day together, just talking and laughing, sometimes we don't say anything, and sometimes we kiss. Eventually, I fall asleep, I hadn't slept last night and it was catching up with me. I dream about Four, but it's not a good dream, it's a nightmare I move away and he moves on, I have to see him kiss Lauren, then Shauna, Christina, all my friends. I see him betray me over and over again and I can't take it, I scream and wake myself up. I'm in bed, I knew it, I dreamed that whole thing with Four. It was too good to be true. But then I hear him come in,

"Tris?" he says "Are you okay?" he comes over to the bed and helps me up, I wasn't dreaming. Four loves me, I sigh

"Just a bad dream" I say,

"Want to talk about it?" he asks, but I shake my head, I can't tell him about it, he would think I don't trust him. But in a way it wasn't a dream, I'm still moving and there's nothing I can do about it. I should just accept it. He will eventually move on, and when he does he will love someone else. I'm just lying to myself when I think he will always be there.

"Christina and Shauna are going to be here soon," he says, "Should we tell them?" he asks me, I sigh

"Sure, why not?" they come in on cue, Christina squealing,

"Oh, I just knew you were in love with him Tris! You really need to work on your acting skills!" Shauna grins and gives me a hug

"OOOOOoooooOOOOhhhh" she whispers in my ear "You and Four. How sweet." I smile and Christina goes to leave, saying she'll give us some privacy. We still have a lot to talk about, and there's a lot I don't know how to say, but for right now it doesn't matter. All that matters is him, and he is mine.

**Thanks for reading! I told you FourTris. Sorry if it's not that good, I'm just writing off of what I've read in other fanfics, I've never actually kissed anyone anymore so please leave some advice, can we please get to 10 reviews? Thanks for reading please R&R this is my first fan fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please please PLEASE PM me or leave a review if you have any ideas, it would really help**

**Disclaimer: I will own Divergent when Tris joins does something selfish.**

I sat right next to him with my head on his shoulder. Four and I were talking, I mentioned me moving when we both stopped talking. Neither one of us wants to talk about it, or even think about it for that matter.

"Tris, I need to tell you something." Four says, I look up at him and blush, he was staring at me the whole time. "Tris, please let me explain, okay? So, my real name is Tobias, you've probably already figured that out though, I don't go by my real name because it brings bad memories back to me. My father died when I was young and my mother passed just last year." He stops and his eyes are glassy, I can tell he has never told anyone this before, I am touched he told me first but I feel bad that he has to. Nobody should have to talk about their dead parents, nobody should even have dead parents.

"I had a sister who was 4 years younger than me. When my mother got sick and died, so did my sister. She didn't pass as quickly though, it took her another year, my sister, Quadra, died when she was 13. I never wanted to forget my family, so I told people to call me Four, for two reasons. One is that quad means four, that ones pretty simple, but that day that my sister died, I ran away from my home and left four people behind. My mother, father, Quadra, and the old me. They all died, and now I have people call me Four, so I can't forget." he finished. I was crying, I know it wasn't my family, but he shouldn't have had to go through that.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because that won't help anything, and I know you don't want my pity," I tell him "But I will say thank-you. Thanks for telling me Tobias." I say trying out his new name. He smiled,

"It sounds good to hear my name again." he says I grin and kiss him, saying

"I wish I could've met her."

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

"Sorry Christina, I can't go," I say "My mothers coming home today and I want to go visit her." she groans.

"Can't you wait just one more day, Tris?" Christina is begging me to stay for the party, but I really want to see my mom, I haven't seen her for 2 months. "Come on Tris, just stay for the part and then you can go."

"Not a chance," I say "You know I don't even like parties Christina." I say she has an evil smile plastered on her face.

"You know..." she says. I sigh, here she goes, "You know Four's going..." Ughhh! Christina always knows what to say. I have to go see my parents though, I've been away for so long, and I haven't seen them in forever. But Four... I miss him too, although I just saw him yesterday. 'I'll see him when I get back' I say to myself.

"No Christina. I'm going to see my parents." she groans, she knows there's no way I'm going to that party.

"Fine," she says, "but you have to at least let me do your make up." I sigh and nod my head as she gets started.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

"Beatrice!" my mother greets me and I go running to her. My mom was always so kind and she thought of other people before she thought of herself.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled. My dad looked mad. Oh, I forgot, I look different. My dad won't like it.

"Beatrice..." he disapproved of my outfit, I was wearing a black strapless dress

"I know dad, sorry." I said

"Do you dress like that everyday?" he asks me. I sigh, he too is very selfless, but isn't very good at noticing the fact that other people have feelings. Caleb answers my question for me

"Probably, her friends are going to corrupt her." I glare at him and he smiles back sheepishly. I guess I seem a lot scary with this new style. I'm not the only one that changed, Caleb has done the impossible and gotten even more nerdy. He even go new glasses, that he doesn't need.

"Come on in," says my mom "Dinner is ready." I miss being at home, I miss my old friends, I miss my parents. I miss Tori!

"Aunt Tori!" I yell and run to hug her, she is like a second mom to me.

"Tris I missed you!" she says and the whispers "We need to talks so nobody else can hear. We separate and I nod my head the tiniest bit. She sees, and smiles at me

"You two have definitely changed," she points out. I nod my head, of course we did, we left our old lives behind. We sit down to eat, and my mother keeps up a steady conversation, there is much to be said, but we avoid most of the heavy topics.

Eventually we finish eating and Tori pulls me off to my old room

"What I'm going to say is very important Tris, okay, don't tell anyone unless you are 100% sure you can trust them." she says

"How can I be 100% sure?" I ask her

"You can't," she responds. "So don't tell anyone." I sigh and she goes on

"Everyone in the upper level has a talent, right? What's yours. Not to be rude or anything, but you have to have some talent and it's not comment for you to be unaware of whatever it is." I sigh

"I don't know, Tori," I say "It's really getting to me. I can't take it. I don't belong there."

"That's not an answer," she says "They have a reason for letting you in." That's when it all clicks. I know what my talent is, all my life I've been a misfit, and now I fit in with everyone else. But I'm not the same. No, not at all the same.

**Oooooh what do you think Tris' talent should be? Please tell me in the reviews or PM me. Also what should Tobias' talent be? I don't mean like a super power, because let's be realistic here. So any ideas? Please let me know, I can update a new chapter until I think of a talent for at least Tris, and Tobias' talent will come soon, so please think of a talent for Tris and/or Tobias**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ughhh I am really in the mood to write so I asked one of my friends and I chose a pretty corny talent, but I can change it if nobody likes it.**

**Disclaimer - I will own Divergent the day The Doctor has tea with a weeping angel**

It's so clear now. The only reason I found out what my talent was so easily is because of my talent. I can see things clearly. Like when Tobias told me about his old life, I knew he didn't want to be pitied, and just like now, when I walk downstairs and instantly I can tell something is wrong. Very wrong. My mother is laying down on the couch, she is usually up cleaning the dishes or something, anything but laying down.

"Mom are you okay?" I ask,

"Yes of course, dear," she lies, or maybe she's not lying, maybe even she doesn't know something is wrong with her yet. "Why would you think anything is wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing," I reply remembering Tori telling me not to tell ANYONE about my talent. I don't know why. She said my talent is dangerous to the government, they won't be able to trick me into doing anything because of it, and if they knew they would kill me so it's not possible for me to pass on this genetic trait. My mom looks worried, I didn't realize she was talking to me

"Sorry, what?" I ask

"Your brother says it's time to go, Beatrice." My mother says

"Oh right, sorry mom." I say and go to hug her "I love you, I'll come back soon." she smiles.

"I love you Beatrice, stay safe okay?" I nod and let go, then go say goodbye to Tori and my father

"Bye Tori, love you" I say we hug and I go to say goodbye to my dad, he looks kind of sad that we're leaving which is new for me, he is not one to show people how he feels.

"I love you, dad." I say while giving him a kiss,

"Goodbye Beatrice." he says. Then I walk out leaving them behind.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

Caleb and I parted ways at the front of the school, I waited outside for a bit, thinking. I just figured out my talent. If I tell anyone, and the government, they will try to kill me. There's something nagging me and I just don't know what. I've realized, now that I know what my talent is, it's much stronger. I'm sure if I knew my talent a few days ago, I would not have thought Four was dating Lauren.

I decide to go to my room and take a shower, hoping that will calm me down. The government does not want me dead. Yet. I am getting ready for bed when I hear a knock at the door it's probably my room mates coming back from where ever they were, I go to get it and find some 2 or 3 people outside, with black masks on.

Someone grabs my arms and another person puts there hand over my mouth and eyes. Someone duck tapes my mouth shut and puts something over my eyes, so I feel completely blind. I try to scream and manage to make a few noises, but they are not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Someone punches me in the ribs and I fall to the ground, someone curses and picks me up. After a few minutes I hear someone open a door and I'm dropped onto something hard, it seems too high up to be the floor and too hard to be a bed. Then the blind fold is ripped of my eyes and I see I'm surrounded by 2 people, I don't know. I don't know what I did to make them want to hurt me.

They act as if I'm not even alive as they tie me to the metal table below me. They work quickly, they must have somewhere to go, once they finish they leave me alone in a completely empty room. Someone steps in the room, with their chin up, he acts like the king of the world.

"Hello," he says "My name is Eric." I remember him from the game of Truth or Dare, I remember Four didn't invite him and I figured it was because everyone thought he was evil he interrupts my thoughts

"Do you know why you're here?" he asks. I shake my head, "It's because of Four. I hate him and he seems to be in love with you, so as long as I have you here, he will do anything I want." I didn't need him to explain it to me, I understand as soon as he said it was because of Four, it was just a waste of time.

It seems to annoy him that I don't seem surprised or curious in any way, I'm not even scared. Until I realize Four will come looking for me. I'm sure Eric has some other people helping him and if Four comes alone they will surely be able to take him. All I can do is hope Four doesn't come looking for me.

I'm getting tired of not being able to say anything and I try to gesture to my mouth, Eric laughs.

"I guess you can talk now, but you have to promise you won't scream, if you don't I won't hesitate to kill you, Four will still think I have you alive, so it really doesn't matter to me." he says. Whatever, I wasn't planning on screaming anyways. "Promise?" he says I nod my head and he takes of the duck tape.

"What makes you think Four will come?" I ask him, he laughs again

"We've been spying on him, he says your name in his sleep, he's clearly coming to get you." Eric says I arrange my face so he can see no emotion and ask another question

"Why do you hate Four so much?" all the humor is wiped from his face and he scowls. It's interesting that just thinking of Four can make Eric mad. He doesn't answer me. "Hello?" I say. He smacks me.

"I don't have to answer your questions, stiff." he says. I shut up then and think of a way to tell Tobias not to come for me, I left my phone in my room and Eric would see me on my phone anyways so I can't text/call him. What else is there? I don't know how to keep Tobias away

"How come you didn't just kidnap Tobias and attack him instead of kidnapping me?" I ask, but I know the answer before he speaks. I know he wants to hurt me, because it will hurt Tobias. Still he answers my question

"If we hurt you, it will hurt Four." he repeats, he is happy to tell me the answer to that one. Then I hear the doorknob twist. I curse and Eric rolls the table into a closet, then he turns of the lights and locks the closet door. He puts the duck tape back on my mouth so I can't tell Tobias to run and he hides in the closet with me.

"Tris?" I hear Tobias call, I try to scream run but I know it won't work, Eric grins at my failed attempt to save Tobias. Then I feel the doorknob move, but the door won't open.

"Tris?" Tobias says "are you in here? I coming Tris." he says. Then the door bursts open.

**Bwahahaha cliff hanger, I might update again tonight, I know I update a lot, 7 chapters in 2 days, but I won't update as much when winter break is over. Thanks for reading and suggestions/comments/criticism please put it in the reviews. Thanks for reading. **

**_If you answer this question correctly, you get a virtual cookie_**

**_Bowties are cool_**

**_A)True_**

**_B)True_**

**_C)True_**

**_D)True_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I will own Divergent when Jeanine joins Candor**

I open my eyes and try to get up, but it hurts to move, I look around and see I'm in a hospital. I groan and try to remember what happened to get me here

******FLASHBACK******

_The pieces of the door flew forward hitting Eric in the head, Tobias ran over to me and untied me, when he took the duct tape off my mouth I screamed for him to run_

_"Eric has other people and they will come for you! Run Tobias!" I yelled. He just grinned,_

_"Relax." he said "I already got them, I called the cops and they arrested them" I was relieved that Tobias wasn't hurt, after he cut the last rope he helped me up and we walked out of the closet, sending the police in to get Eric. They only sent in two people and Eric regained conciousness, he ran towards me and managed to punch me twice, in the head and ribs before Tobias knocked him out._

_"Tris!" Tobias said, as the world went black._

******END FLASHBACK******  
I see Tobias enter the room,

"Tris!" He says, "Are you okay?" I sigh,

"I'm fine," I say "seriously I'm perfectly fine." I guess he could tell I didn't want his pity because he stopped worrying. He came over to the hospital bed,

"You can go home tomorrow," he says "But you have to take it easy for a few days." I groaned, I just want to be back to normal

"I'm so sorry Tobias!"I said "I'm sorry I almost got you hurt! Please forgive-"

"Tris," he cut me off "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." He clearly wasn't going to let me apologize, so I decided to let it go. He tells me that Eric was taken to jail and so were the people that kidnapped me, Tobias also assured me that Eric was in a lot of pain right now. After an hour or two visiting hours were over and Tobias had to leave, he kissed me before he left. I went to sleep immediately afterwards.

That morning I was dismissed from the hospital and Tobias came to pick me up.

"Hey!" I grinned, I was in a good mood since I just got out of the hospital, he grinned back and said "Hey, I want to talk to you," I was immediately worried but he just laughed

"It's really not that bad, Tris." he said. I relaxed as he began to drive back to the dorms. When we arrived, we didn't go inside, Tobias just started climbing up to the roof, I stared at him and he looked back and laughed.

"Come on Tris!" he said extending his hand to me. He pulled me up and I began to climb after him. After we got to the top, he sat down, we weren't that high in the air, I was just shocked that we were going on the roof.

"So what do you want to tell me?" I asked him he sighed and said

"It's very important, you can't tell anybody, no matter what. It's about your talent." I smiled. I knew what he was going to say but let him go on anyways "Most people have a talent like intelligence, or something like that, but there is a group of people called the Divergent, these people all have the same talent, but some of these people's talents are stronger than other. The Divergent can see things as they are. They know when someone is trying to trick them, and I think you're one of them." he finishes. I laugh, and Tobias looks to be questioning my sanity.

"Tobias, I already knew." I said. He looked confused so I told him the whole story "When I went to visit my parents yesterday, my aunt Tori started talking to me about my talent and I immediately understood what my talent was, because of my talent. My Aunt said not to tell anyone unless I was 100% sure I could trust them, and then she said there was no way to be 100%, but she was wrong. The other thing I'm 100% sure about is that you are also one of them, so clearly I can tell you." Tobias seemed relieved that I wasn't going crazy and then he seemed impressed.

"Wait, you figured out what your talent was by using your talent?" he asked. I nodded, and he said "Wow, I've never heard of that before, your Divergence must be very strong..." I sighed

"Oh, and Tobias one more thing?" I said he raised his eyebrows and I leaned forward to kiss him. "I'm tired, going to bed." he smiled and followed me down the ladder,

"Don't tell anyone," he said

"I'm not stupid." I responded.

~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~

We stopped by the cafeteria on the way back to my room, there was still food, because it was only 7:30. Tobias walked me back to my room and kissed me good bye. I fell asleep quickly and I was awoken at 11:30 by my phone ringing. I groaned and checked the caller ID, it was Tori. I quickly answered, she would never call this late unless it's important

"Tris!" she says "I'm so sorry, I am so so sorry." Tori was crying, she never cried

"What is it Tori?" I asked "It's okay, it's okay."

"Tris, it's your parents," she said my heart stopped beating. I knew what she was going to say because of my stupid talent. "I'm sorry Tris, they're dead." I hung up and went to go find Caleb, he was asleep but I walked right into his room, crying.

"Caleb," I said shaking him awake

"What happened Tris?" he said seeing the tears on my face.

"Mom... Dad..." I sobbed, I couldn't say it, that would make it true, but I had to, Caleb needed to know. "They're dead." I choked out. We sat in his room, silently crying, until we fell asleep.

**I had Natalie and Andrew die because that's what happened in the book, and it feels wrong to keep them alive. This chapter was really confusing, so if you didn't understand something please leave a review, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I will own Divergent when Peeta kills Katniss.**

I wake up in Tobias' room, I smile when I see him, and then I remember everything that happened last night. My eyes immediately water and Tobias comes over to me.

"Shh, Tris, calm down, it will get easier," he says, it comforts me that he isn't saying anything stupid like "Are you okay?", because clearly, I'm not.

"I have good news though," he says, I groan. No good news could change how I feel right now. He goes on anyways.

"You don't have to move." he says. I stop crying for a bit and he smiles, "I'll stay with you forever, I promise." I sigh and kiss him. I have to be strong, for Tobias, and Caleb. I have to try for them, so I try not to think about my parents, and instead I focus on the grumbling sounds my stomach makes.

"Can we go eat something?" I ask, Tobias quickly gets up and nods. I follow him out the door and he stops in front of the cafeteria. He must know I'm still not mentally stable, because he tells me to wait outside as he goes to get me food. I thank him when he comes back and we go to eat outside. It's a really nice day, which makes everything worse, my parents can't be here to see this beautiful day.

"Do you want to talk about it Tris?" Tobias asks, I'm about to tell him no when I realize I do, I know I will cry, but at this moment I don't care. I want, no, I need to know how my parents died. I nod my head and I ask

"How much do you know?" he sighs,

"Mostly everything," he responds I can tell he does not want to be the one to tell me the story, but he goes on anyways. "They died trying to protect you. They were good deaths, your parents were very selfless." I nod, telling him to go on as tears steam silently down my face. This is my worst fear, that my parents will die, because of me.

"People came to your house, looking for the Divergent. Your parents wouldn't tell them anything. They didn't even admit to having kids. Then they said something that the interrogators knew wasn't true, and they were killed on the spot." it looks like he isn't going to say more, and them I wonder, how does he know all this?

"Who told you this, Tobias?" I ask him. He sighs, he clearly doesn't want to answer my question. "Tobias? Tell me, I have a right to know," I say, my voice rising.

"Tori," Tobias says. How did he talk to Tori? How did Tori know? Why would Tori tell a stranger? How did Tobias know Tori even existed? Tobias begins to explain my unasked questions.

"I used to work with Tori." he says "She was my best friends sister, and I still talk to her sometimes, she needed to talk to someone about it, and she chose me. She knows because they forced her to watch, they tried to make her tell them, thinking she would know about you and your brother." I know where this is going, and I suddenly am filled with anger! How could Tori sit there and watch my parents die! Just a few words could've stopped their death, but she just sat there and watched.

I jump up and yell, I hate Tori! I hate her!

"Tris!" Tobias says grabbing my arm "calm down, she had to do it. Your parents made her promise not to tell them anything about you. It was there dying wish." Tobias explains, but I don't care. If she told, they wouldn't have had a dying wish in the first place. Then the anger drains out of my and I fall back to the ground. I cry again, and this time I don't try to stop.

_One Month Later_

I change in to my long black dress. I put on some black shoes, and grab a (black) umbrella. Today is the day of my parents' funeral. I miss my parents so badly, but I know that they died to save me. I am also nervous, this is going to be the first time I see my aunt Tori, since my parents died. I'm still mad at her, disappointed in her, she could have stopped my parents from dying, but she didn't because that would have ensured my death.

Somewhere, deep down under all the anger and hatred I fell towards Tori, I forgive her, because somewhere, deep down, I know that this isn't her fault, and that this is almost as hard for her as it is for me. I sigh and walk out the door, grabbing Tobias' hand.

I am so lucky to have Tobias, he has helped me get through this, he doesn't understand what it's like, because both his parents were never really around when he grew up, so he doesn't pretend like he knows what I am going through. All I know is Tobias will help me get through this. I also know the pain will never really stop, but as time goes on, I will get used to it, and maybe someday I'll have it in me to forgive Tori, and maybe, someday, I'll understand why my parents sacrificed themselves to save me.

"Are you ready?" Tobias asks as we stand at the gates to the graveyard. I take a deep breath and nod my head as we walk through the gates. I let a tear drip from my eyes as I hug Caleb. I try and avoid Tori, but she comes up to me

"I will never be able to tell you how hard it was for me to make that choice, or how hard it was to watch my best friends die, and I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry, because that won't change a thing. But I will tell you I don't regret it," Tori says, he voice cracking. I am crying into Tobias' shirt but Tori still goes on "I know, it will be almost impossible for you to forgive me, and I'm not asking you to try, but please remember, this is what your parents wanted. They wanted you and Caleb alive, and me to be with you. They wanted us to stick together." Tori says not even bothering to hold in the tears anymore.

I knew that I might be able to forgive Tori someday, but I never knew that day would be so soon. All my anger towards Tori washes away, and I hug her I cry into her shirt, and I know I need her. And she needs me.

**I know, this is a dramatic chapter, but I needed to explain some things. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I will try and update two chapters tomorrow since I will most likely not be able to write on Tuesday. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**In this chapter, I include and Tris' fears, her fears are **

**1) the crows attacking2) drowning in tank  
3) drowning in general  
4) Peter  
5) Being kidnapped  
6) intimacy  
7) causing her family's death**

**Tris had to face her 7th fear in the last chapter, and fears 1, 2, 3, and 5 had to do with not having control/being weak, according to Divergent. So, in this chapter I will leave out her fear of Peter (he doesn't really exist in this story), I will make 1,2,3, and 5 all a fear of not having control and she will over come fears 6 and 7. So Tris' only fear will be having no control, sorry this is so long.**

The only way I could forgive Tori was putting myself in her position. Assuming I would have done what she had done, I would have been facing my worst fear (again), that my family would die because of me. My parents were Tori's family, it was so hard for her to do what she did, and I got mad at her. I got mad at Tori for overcoming a fear just to save me. That's stupid, I can't believe I did that. If I was Tori, I couldn't have just sat there and watched my family die, it scares me to have no control over something like that. I would have to be able to save, them, I would have to be able to do something.

Today, Tobias and I are going to somewhere. I don't know where we are going yet, because he won't tell me, he says it is a surprise. I jump up off my bed when I hear a knock at the door

"Coming!" I say as I sprint to the door, I immediately frown when I realize it's just Uriah.

"What are you doing here Uriah?" I hiss, he grins

"Hey, no need to be mean, Four just told me to give you a message..." he says. I sigh,

"What's the message, Uriah?" I ask him he smiles.

"Why should I tell you?" he asks "You're mean to me." I glare at him and say

"Because if you don't I'll beat you up." He raises his hands in surrender.

"Fine," he pouts, "he said to meet him in 20 minutes on the roof." I groan, 20 minutes of doing nothing?

"Can't I go earlier?" I beg Uriah, he just grins and says

"Four made me promise to make sure you don't go for at least 20 minutes. So I am staying with you until then." I groan and let Uriah inside the room.

_Tobias_ POV

I am standing on the roof when I hear someone climbing up the ladder, I run over to the girl and cover her eyes with my hands. Then I pull her up, and she groans, trying to pull my hands off her eyes.

"Don't struggle Tris!" I say, "Trust me." she lets me lead her forward until I stop in front of a table, then I uncover her eyes.

"Happy Birthday." I whisper, she just stares at me. I watch the setting sun reflect on her eyes, she is so beautiful. She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back as I pull out the chair for her.

_Tris POV_

Everything looks perfect. The candles provide some lighting so it's not too dark, and the white table cloth seems to glow as the moon begins to rise higher into the sky. Everything was perfect, and I was honestly very surprised, with all the chaos with my parents, I completely forgot that my birthday was today. I sigh,

"You know, Tobias," I say smiling, "I think I'm in love with you." I say, he grins as he leans in to kiss me. This is the best night of my life. I rethink what I said

"Scratch that," I revise, "I am completely in love with you, there's no way that will ever change" I say, satisfied with my changes. Tobias takes my hand as we get up to leave

"I love you more." he tells me. I just shake my head, that's really not possible. We go to Tobias' room and I kiss him, we fall over onto his bed and I laugh, then I quickly jump up and run. I'm scared, I'm scared of Tobias? No that's not true. It can't be, and then I realize, I'm not scared of Tobias, I'm scared to be with him. I sigh and find my way back to my bedroom. I can't believe I ran away from him, that was a perfect night, and I ruined it. I'm still shaking when Tobias knocks on my door.

"Tris?" he calls, I slowly head over to the door and let him in.

"Sorry, I just got sick." I lie, but he knows I'm lying, because he knows what happened. Stupid Divergence.

"I'm sorry, Tris." he says, it's stupid. He has nothing to apologize for, "Sorry, I didn't know. Please, don't be scared. I swear, I won't do anything." I sigh.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Tobias." I say, then I form a question, "Why do you like me Tobias?" I ask. This question seems to take him by surprise. Then he laughs.

"Tris," he starts but I interrupt him.

"I'm not pretty, or strong, or nice, or-" he laughs again and says

"Damn Tris, you're pretty clueless for a Divergent." I'm kind of offended until he says "You're not pretty, you're beautiful, and you're the strongest person I've ever met. And don't you dare tell me your not nice." he says laughing again. "You are the most selfless person I've ever met. That day when you found out about your parents, I know the only reason you were able to stop crying is because you didn't want me to have to see you in pain. Stop thinking so badly of yourself, Tris," he says. I sigh,

"I love you, Tobias," I state. He wraps his arms around me and I hear him say

"I love you more than anyone has ever loved anybody else" That's the last thing I register before I fall asleep.

**I know I'm writing this, but this is too romantic for me. Sorry. Anyways thanks for reviewing and stuff. Reviews would really help, I'm having writers block. Well thanks for reading! **

**"I can not tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity" sorry, I just had to do it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I will own Divergent when Augustus Waters says he is ugly. **

_Tobias_ POV

"As much as I hate to say this, we have to go" I say. Tris sighs as I pull away from her and she asks where we're going. I grin.

"If I told you, you would refuse to go, so I'm not telling." I say smugly.

"You can't make me go." she challenges.

"Would you like me to carry you?" I ask innocently, she glares at me and gets up. I run towards her and grab her hand, leading her out of the dorms. I help Tris into the car and we drive off, it's about 15 minutes until we are going to get there so I turn on the radio, and we sing along.

About four songs later, we pull into a long driveway that connects to a grand house. Tris groans as she sees the balloons and signs that say "Happy Birthday!" I pull her in the door saying

"Come on Tris, it won't be that bad." she finally gives up as Uriah, Lynn, and Christina come up to us.

"Happy Birthday, Tris!" They scream,

"Thanks guys." says Tris dully. Uriah's eyes light up

"I have a great idea," he says, "Guys, follow me." we obediently trail after Uriah until he stops about five feet away from two guys, they look at us as Uriah points and looks at Christina

"Is that the guy you were talking about Christina?" he asks, she goes red and glares at Uriah. Then he runs away shouting

"Kill 'em!" one of the guys begins talking to Chris as Tris and I walk away.

"I have to say, I'm not surprised." Tris tells me, I grin and nod my head. Tris and I wander around until people burst into the doors,

"Is Tobias Eaton here?" they ask, I grab Tris' hand and we run out the doors, trying to seem normal. Luckily, nobody knows that my real name is Tobias, so nobody knows that Tobias Eaton was in fact at that party.

"What do they want Tobias?" Tris asks, I just shake my head as Uriah comes running out the door,

"Four," he says "Why do those people want to know where you are?" Uriah asks. I shake my head again, thinking.

"This can't be happening." I say shaking my head. "They can't know." Tris already knows what I'm talking about, because she has such a strong Divergence, but Uriah still hasn't caught on. I still think he is Divergent though, which will mean they both won't be safe to hang around with me. They know I am Divergent. They must, why else would they come looking for me? Uriah finally understands.

"Follow me," he says leading us to an underground shelter. Once we are all inside Uriah locks the door and begins to speak.

"You'll be okay as long as they don't find out who you really are." he says, "They don't know you're Four yet." Uriah tells him. I feel better for a second, and then I realize how easy it would be to find out what my nick name is.

"You can't stay here." Tris says

"It won't be safe." adds Uriah. I sigh, I know they're right, but I can't leave.

_Uriah_ POV

Four has to leave, he has to leave me and Tris. There's no other way. I can't tell him yet, not with Tris here. She won't let him go, she's the most selfless person I've ever met, there's no chance Tris will put her own safety over Four's. Then I have to get him alone, I have to tell Four to leave. As long as I tell him Tris won't be safe otherwise, he'll go. It's true, none of Four's friends will be safe if he is captured. We'll all be taken in and tested to see if we're Divergent, and when they find out that me and Tris are, they will kill us. Four has to understand. I don't think he'll be able to leave Tris, but it's worth a shot.

Tobias and Tris don't seem to come to the same conclusion I do, they talk about running away together, it won't work though, especially if they bring me, they will know exactly what to look for. But if Four leaves alone, maybe he'll be okay, there's a good chance that they will capture him, but either way. All of his friends will be safe, including me and Tris.

His parents will definitely be interrogated, but they don't know his nick name, and Four doesn't care about his parents, so it doesn't matter to him. It's not like they'll give their lives for him anyways, so they have nothing to tell, and there's really no good reason for them to be killed by these Divergent hunters.

As we arrive at the dorms I ask to talk to Four, alone. Tris kisses him goodbye and walks inside.

"They're going to capture all your friends who try to hide you." I say to Tobias,

"Then what do I do?" he asks, I frown. There's only one thing he can do.

"You have to leave her." I say. I never thought he would even consider this, but he thinks about it for a moment, and nods his head.

"How long do you think I have?" he asks me, I sigh.

"Two days at the most." I say and he just nods again, I don't think he can do anything else.

"I'm going to go pack, I'm leaving tomorrow, don't want to take any chances." Four says "I'll break up with her, and I'll tell her I'm moving. When they capture me, tell her the truth, okay Uriah? And tell her I love her." he says, I nod and give him a hug. This will be the last time I ever see him.

"Thanks," he says, "For everything." I watch him walk away from me for the last time.

**D: Well thanks for reading, here is a teaser for sometime in the next few chapters...**

**"I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything. The man who told me of Tobias' death walks away. I can't stop crying, I have lost everyone I love. I only want to be comforted be Tobias, but he can't be here."**

**Don't get mad okay! Pleasee keep reading, everything will get a lot happier. I promise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't think I would be able to update today, but I've been proven wrong. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

_Tobias POV_

I walk inside and head to Tris, I don't know how I'm going to do this. I won't do it right away, I want some happy memories before I leave. I can't do this.

But I have to, I have to do it to keep Tris safe, I know when I do this I'll break her, but it's better to live broken than not at all. I smile at Tris as she grabs my hand. She doesn't ask what Uriah and I were talking about, I'm thankful for that. Tris and I walk back to her dorm, we decide to stay there for a while. Then Shauna comes running in the room.

"Hello!" she says, "Karaoke is starting RIGHT NOW, are you coming?" she asks. I sigh,

"Do you want to go?" I ask Tris,

"Sure," she says, "as long as Christina doesn't force me to let her get me ready." I laugh as we follow Shauna out the door. Shauna skips all the way there, she is clearly in a good mood. When we arrive all the lights are out except for a spotlight on the stage, we stumble around trying to find some seats.

Christina is there and immediately spots us.

"Tris!" she says, "You HAVE to sing!" Tris groans.

"No. Way." she says to Christina, but Christina just wears an evil smiles as she holds out a picture for Tris to see. I can't imagine what could be so embarrassing, but Tris blushes and nods. She has to sign a paper and chose a song to sing, she won't tell anyone what it is.

A few minutes later Tris' name is called and she gets up and walks to the stage, she is nervous and I can tell. The song starts playing and I recognize it immediately, because I've heard her sing it before.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen she_

_had some trouble with herself_

_he was always there to help her she_

_always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I had you so may times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask he if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_and she will be loved_

She has started to reach the high notes, and she sounds amazing. I didn't know it was possible to be even more in love with her than I already am, it makes it that much harder.

_Tap on my window_

_knock on my door I_

_want to make you feel beautiful,_

_you know I tend to get so insecure_

_it doesn't matter anymore._

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_its compromise that moves us along_

_my heart is full and my doors always open_

_you can come any time you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_and she will be loved_

_and she will be loved_

_and she will be loved_

_and she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

I don't mind spending every day

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

I hear people scream as she sits back down. I don't know how to do this. I can't break up with Tris, I can't leave her. I can't break this perfect girl.

_Tris POV_

When we leave karaoke Tobias walks me to my room. I give him a kiss and after a few minutes he pulls away

"Tris..." he says, I nod my head to tell him I am listening.

"I'm moving." he says, "and I'm breaking up with you." I knew this would happen, I'm really not surprised, but I never knew it would hurt this bad. I sigh and bite my lip.

"Okay." I say trying not to let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"I don't want your pity Tobias," I say. "Good bye." and he walks away. I go inside after he disappears from my view. I let myself cry, but only for a few minutes. I knew this would happen, I should be thankful for the time I had.

_Tobias POV_

I resist the urge to go find Tris and beg her to take me back, that might get her killed. I began to pack my stuff and think about the time I had spent with Tris. Every minute had been worth this heart break. I thought about the one time I saw her singing in the halls, it was beautiful, she blushed when she realized I was watching her, like she was embarrassed. Does she really not know she can sing? She's perfect and she doesn't know.

I finish packing my things and head out the door. I have plenty of food, and water. I don't know where I'll be going and how long I'll be there, but I hope to get far enough away from all of my friends, I don't want them in danger. I leave the Upper Level Dorms for the first time, remembering the first day I saw her, and the last.

**Disclaimer: I do not own She will Be Loved, Maroon 5 owns that song.**

**Yay! 17 reviews! and over 3000 views! Thanks so much for reading and please review and follow/favorite! **

**"I'm a grenade!" D:**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG! 20 reviews? Ily guys so much! Thank you :D and I'm not going to answer your questions, because they will probably be answered in the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Divergent never.**

Tobias has been gone for 2 weeks and I don't think I'll ever see him again. It hurts, but I know it's what he wants. I think about him every second I get, I know it's not helping, but I refuse to forget him. My friends try and get my mind off him, especially Uriah, he feels so bad for me, I can tell.

Christina is coming to take me to a party in 5 minutes. I do not want to go. There will be too many people, too many new faces, there's only one person I want to see. I turn up my music, I don't want to think anymore.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"Knock knock!" Christina exclaims, I plaster on a fake smile and go to open the door, she gives me a hug,

"Let's get you ready!" she said smiling, I sighed, Christina has definitely not changed. I put my music back on as Christina begins to work. There is a new song on.

_I tear my heart open_

_I sow myself shut_

_my weakness is_

_that I care too much_

_the scars remind me_

_the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_just to feel._

I turn it off. This is not something I want to listen to right now. I try and make everything disappear as Christina applies make up and curls my hair.

_Tobias POV_

They have not found me yet. I think that is an accomplishment, I wonder what happened back at home, were my friends found yet? Were my parents interrogated? It's not like I care about my parents, but it is something I want to know. I miss Tris, I miss people. I have been alone for too long, it's so hard to stay away from Tris. I keep telling myself it's the only way to keep her safe, but I keep hoping there is another way, and maybe if I think about it long enough I will realize it.

In all actuality, it's hopeless.

I know there is one way to be with Tris again, but that would require a rebellion. That would require a war. It would be worth it, though. I suddenly know what I have to do. I have to see my mother, she sent me a note a few years ago, she says she is dealing with something big. I think I know what she means now.

Luckily I am not far from where my mother said she would be. Unfortunately she said this two years ago. When I arrive, I almost pass the building, It is a broken down shop and I never would have guessed that she would be here except there is a sign that says

"What happened to the people?" it is too much like her to belong to anyone else. I walk through the doors and see hundreds of people wandering around, nobody seems to notice me, so I walk up to a lady wearing a rainbow of colors,

"Where can I find Ms. Eaton?" I ask the lady, not wanting to say her full name. The lady smiles at me and points to a door in the back, as I walk through I am greeted by the lady that left me so many years ago.

"Tobias!" she exclaims, "I was hoping you would come to visit me!" This makes me mad, she has no right to call me Tobias, she left me while that was still my name.

"Call me Four." I say angrily. She seems to know I would be angry with her.

"It's not my fault for leaving you." she says, I don't care what she says, she can believe that if it helps her sleep at night.

"Whatever," I say, "I didn't come here to chat, I need your help. I'm sure you've heard of the Divergent?" I ask the lady across from me. She nods and I continue.

"Well there are also people called the Divergent Killers, and they are hunting me. As long as they're hunting me, I can't go back to my family." she laughs.

"I am your family Tobias, you can stay with me." she is grinning at me and I respond with a scowl.

"Only by blood, and I thought I told you not to call me Tobias."she sighs and says

"If I help you, what's in it for me?" Leave it to her to be selfish.

"Power." I say and she smiles, "We are going to overthrow the Divergent Killers, which will cut all the governments power, you can take over." I half smile as she thinks it through, she knows I'm right.

"How do you know we have enough people to overthrow the Divergent Killers?" she asks, and it's my turn to think things through. She clearly does have more set ups like this one, but why is she asking me how I know, is it some big secret?

"You are obviously going to have more places like this," I say, "and just this one has hundreds of people." she nods her head.

"Don't you have any requests?" she asks and I nod.

"Just one." I smile, "The Divergents will have a place in the government, they can't be tricked." she doesn't seem too upset by this, which surprises me because it means she can't have a dictatorship.

"Excellent." she says, "but you understand this will take a while, about 3 months, we will have to fake a lot of deaths, and cause a lot of real ones." I nod, I'm not just doing this for Tris, I'm doing this for all the Divergent, all those innocent people who have died, and all those innocent people who still might. I would not be doing this if it weren't for them.

_Uriah POV_

Tris is depressed, I can tell. I'm not buying her happy act. She thinks he really left her, and I feel guilty when ever I see her. I don't want to go to the party tonight, she will be there and she reminds me so much of Four, he left his life behind to save ours. I think our friends can tell that I'm not the same anymore. I can't be happy and make jokes while Four could be dying at any moment. He could already be dead.

I sigh and decide to go to the party, if Tris can put on a believable act, I can too.

**Thank you guys so much for 20 reviews, the story is now about halfway done, and I have this big scene coming up, remember that teaser a few chapters ago? That's coming up in 3 or 4 (3) chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Iris (Googoo Dolls) or Scars (Papa Roach)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Something important happened and yeah...**

**Disclaimer : I will own Divergent when Katniss kills Prim.**

_Tobias POV (1 month later)_

It's not getting any easier to be without Tris. I do everything I can to forget even if it's just for a few minutes. That's why I am so enthusiastic about this plan, if it works I will get to see Tris again. If it fails, I will probably never see her again.

So far my mother has pulled together and army about the size of the Divergent Killers. We will not attack until our army can easily win. There is no point in taking chances, not at a time like this. We might just be making history. I don't really care though, nothing seems to make sense since I've left. I really just miss Tris, and sometimes that's all I can think about.

Today we are going to our first battle. I'm not actually going to be fighting, Evelyn won't allow it. I don't know why she cares though.

"Four, let's go" she has finally stopped calling me Four. Thankfully.

"I'm coming," I respond getting up and following her out the door. We hop on a train and I sit down. I am used to doing this by now, it seems natural. This is the way the rebels get around, and I have been here for over a month. I fall asleep thinking about the girl I can't forget.

* * *

When I wake, Evelyn hops off the train, I quickly follow her and run a few steps to regain my balance. She looks back and gestures for me not to make any noise. We climb a building and sit down as the fighting begins. I do not watch, Evelyn says that a very small amount of the rebels will die. She says they have been trained and they have the safety of numbers.

I try to believe her, but it's not an easy thing to do as there is a war going on below me.

Suddenly, there are ships in the sky. In a synchronized movement, a large black object is dropped from each ship. Bombs. Evelyn grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs and shuts the door. We are in a room that appears to be made of steel. I don't even hear the screams. The screaming is the last thing so many people do, and that is all I can think about. For once Tris does not occupy my mind.

"They think we're dead." she says grinning, "This is too perfect." then she laughs, I smile and then I drop to the floor. This news will spread quickly. This news is not good.

_Tris POV (4 days after Tobias POV)_

I sit in bed, listening to music. Music is my escape now, I would probably go crazy with out it. I turn my music off when I hear a knock on my door, I go to open it, not wanting to see anyone at the moment. There is a man who looks like one of the people from the party that horrible day.

"Beatrice Prior?" he asks, I nod my head,

"I regret to inform you that an acquaintance of yours has passed," he says in a deep monotone, "One who is name Four." he says. At first all I can feel is shock. Then I am confused, why would this man call him Four, maybe that means they didn't realize who he really is. I am happy, maybe my friends and I will be able to live. Then reality sets in, and with it the pain. Without him, I don't want to live.

I feel as if I am broken into a million different pieces. He does not care. There is someone out there that he wishes he could live for, I'm sure of it. And I am not that someone. He doesn't want me anymore, and now he is dead. He never will again.

A tear slowly works it's way down my cheek, it seems my pain is leaking out of me, taking the place of a tear. I am overflowing in depression, and I can't hold it in any longer. I don't want to. I give up trying to be okay, because I won't ever be okay again. I hug myself, trying to hold my broken pieces together.

The man looks worried, but he still doesn't seem to care, he has gone through this too many times.

"I apologize." he whispers. Or maybe he doesn't whisper, maybe my thoughts are just too loud, screaming to be heard. He walks away, and I break down. Tobias is dead while I am alive. I am broken. And I will never be okay again.

_Tobias POV_

I wake up in a large bed, and I can't remember much. The last thing I can recall is realizing Tris will think I'm dead. Pain runs through my body, she might already know. Judging by how hungry I am, I think I must have been out for a while. Will she think they captured me? I bite back a scream as I realize, she will think I don't love her. She will think I died without even thinking of her.

She must know I still love her. I told her I will always love her, she must believe me. But deep in my heart I know she doesn't. And It's. All. My. Fault.

My mother walks into the room and smiles at me, and I realize it's not ALL my fault. It's hers. I nearly jump out of the bed

"HOW DARE YOU!" I scream, "HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND SMILE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED WHEN SHE THINKS I AM DEAD! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND EVERYTHING IS OKAY, BECAUSE IT'S NOT AND IT NEVER WILL BE, SHE WILL NEVER KNOW BECAUSE OF YOU!" All the heat runs out of me and I stop screaming.

I began to cry.

I have pushed and pushed and now I have finally done it. I have broken Tris, and as long as I am here, and she is there... I can't put her together again.

**I am so so so sorry I didn't update, I just had a lot going on and... yeah... I will try and update much more often, but maybe not today because I've gotten about 12 hours of sleep in the last 55ish hours, I can't function without sleep! Anyways thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**1 month later**

_Tobias POV_

Today is the first real battle of the war, the war that will make history. This time, going into battle, I care. This will decide the rest of my life, this will decide if I ever get to see Tris again. I'm still not allowed to fight, but that's okay, because I don't want to. If I die I will break Tris more than I have already. I can't even imagine how she would feel if someone was to tell her I was alive just to say I died once again. I won't let that happen, so I wouldn't fight, even if I was allowed.

As the door hits the frame, we begin to run. We are only on the train for a small amount of time before we jump. We walk for a while before we hear gunshots. I do not jump, I do even turn as I hear a blood-shrieking scream, and that is when I realize that I am not the same person I used to be. I have no mercy, I show no compassion, I don't care anymore. I am just like my father, and that is the scariest thing of all.

That's when I wake up.

I scream, because I had no idea living my worse fear could hurt so bad. As I go through my morning routine, the pain fades, but it is still there. I have a feeling it won't ever go away, not completely, at least.

Just like my dream today is the day of the first real battle, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here and doing nothing as everyone else risks their lives. I groan and get up, I have to do something. I refuse to just sit here and think. I wander around the building, and try to forget.

_Tris POV_

"Tris, come on, you have to do something." says Christina, sitting on my bed, eating a doughnut. The breakfast she got for me sits on the desk across the room, but I don't eat it. I don't eat very often, I actually don't even get up very often. Only when I have to. It has been a month since Tobias has died and I miss him every second, I have changed a lot. Nobody can ever get me to talk or do anything. I don't want to do anything, what's the point.

"That's it." Christina says, "I'm taking you to a party, tonight." Christina says angrily, then she storms out the room. I get up and go to eat my breakfast once she is gone and then go to take a shower. Then I choose some clothes, brush my hair, put on some sandals, scarf down the last of my food, and then I walk out the door. I quickly go back inside when I realize I've forgotten my phone, on the way back out the door, I glance at the mirror, and gasp.

I can see my ribs through my shirt, and my pale skin seems to be wearing thin across my cheekbones, like they might rip at any moment. I look sick, like I might drop down and die at any second. _What happened to me?_ I understand why Christina was worried, I understand why she got mad, I understand. But it doesn't change anything. The love of my life is still dead, and I will never get a chance to make him love me again.

I decide to go to the cafeteria, a little more food could help me look alive. Feeling alive is a completely different thing. I drink a chocolate milkshake and eat a gigantic bagel. Then Shauna spots me, she looks shocked, then she looks happy.

"Come here Tris!" she shouts cheerfully. I head over to her and she begins to babble, she seems so happy and I wonder what I have done to my friends while I have been in my depression. It's not like I'm out of my depression, but I'm finally well enough to put on an act. My act seems to be believable enough, because my friends don't seem suspicious at all.

Later that day I go back to my room and relax for a while, but I can't stay for long because Christina comes and makes me get in a black sleeveless dress. I don't like it, I know she's trying to make me look pretty, and I know she wants me to go out with a boy, I know that because I'm Divergent. It seems like a life time ago that Tobias found out I was Divergent, and actually it was a lifetime ago, it was his lifetime.

After an hour or two or Christina piling make up on my face, we leave. I put my phone in the dark grey purse Christina handed me and we head over to the party.

When we arrive, Christina grabs my hand and I don't pull away like I might have yesterday. I have not touched anyone since Tobias left, and I've been more reluctant to touch people when he died. I know that Christina only grabs my hand because she doesn't want to lose me, and I don't want to get lost in this crowd either, so I trail behind her.

Christina and I walk through a large hallway and appear in a room that's not as crowded, there we find Uriah, Zeke, Lauren, Lynn, Lauren, and Marlene. There are also a few other people, but I don't know them. Zeke decides to introduce me,

"This is Will, Christina's 'friend'" he says, I can hear the way he says friend and half smile, "And this is Al." Al is big. And I mean _big, _he smiles and waves at me. Which is a little bit funny, he seems so friendly, but he seems intimidating at the same time.

Uriah looks over at me and then at everyone else in the group, one by one, with a wicked grin on his face.

"Who's ready for a little game of truth or dare?"

**Don't worry Tris and Four will be together! I promise, but I want her to be a bit more stable (mentally) when they see each other again. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, please, please, please review, I haven't gotten any reviews for the past 2 chapters D: and I've been working really hard, so please just take a few seconds to review. Thanks!**

I sat down between Christina and Al as Uriah chose the first person. He decided to choose Lynn and asked her the famous question.

"Truth or Dare?" he said to Marlene, she half smiled and flicked her eyebrows up.

"Dare." she said without a second thought, Uriah grinned and said

"We're going to start off easy. Go find your crush and give them a kiss." Uriah says, though this is not at all an easy dare, she doesn't seem worried at all. She just gets off the floor, and walks over to Uriah, she leans in towards him and they kiss.

"Get a room!" shouts Zeke. I want to leave now, this is too romantic for me, I'm not ready to see people together so soon after Tobias' death. I move around a bit in my chair and they pull apart. Then Marlene says,

"Al, truth or dare?" he frowns and says

"Dare, I guess." she laughs at his unwillingness to choose dare and then she says,

"I dare you to kiss your crush." she says. Al blushes a bright red and gets up, he doesn't move at first and I lean back in my chair, wondering if his crush is in the room. I rub my eyes and watch as Al walks in Lynn's direction, she is right next to me, so I can hear when she whispers

"Don't even think about it." he laughs, still blushing and says

"Don't worry, it's not you." she smiles and then he does something I wish would never happen. Al walks over to me and kisses me. I am too shocked to do anything, and then he backs up and sits back down, he smiles at me and I close my eyes. I purse my lips and try very hard not to think as I walk out the door. The tears stream freely down my face by the time I reach the dorm I share with Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene. I sit down in bed and cry myself to sleep. That night I dream about kissing Al, as Tobias walks in. In the dream though, he cares that I am kissing another guy. I still can't figure out if it was a nightmare to break Tobias heart, or a dream, to be able to.

_Christina POV_

I can not believe Al did that. We should have warned him, after all, Tris will never be the same. Ever since Tobias died it seems like Tris did too, and she just started living again, and then Al came along and ruined it. I groan in frustration and walk out the room, glaring at Al. I walk to Tris' room leaving Shauna, Lynn, and Marlene behind. I asked them not to come into their room for a while. I open the door and walk inside to see Tris asleep, there are dried tears on her cheek and new ones are streaming from her eyes. It hurts me to see Tris crying, even when she isn't concious, it's like she can't catch a break.

I sit down next to her on the bed and hug her.

"I miss him too." I whisper to her, even though I know she can't hear me.

"I'm sorry," I say. "You have lost so many you love. You're so brave Tris, please be strong a little longer for me. It will get better I swear." I hug her one more time as I get up and walk out the door, the girls look at me expectantly,

"She's sleeping." I tell them and they just nod, walking into the room.

_Tris POV_

I wake up at 6 A.M. and I know I have slept for too long. I went to sleep at about 8 last night, I couldn't handle everything that happened so I fell asleep. I don't even bother to get up yet, I know it's way too early to do anything, my room mates usually don't wake up for another hour or two. After trying to fall asleep for a half hour, I grab my phone and headphone, turning on my music. I close my eyes and get relaxed in my bed, letting the music take over my thoughts.

After about an hour, Lynn wakes up, followed by Marlene, then Shauna. They see I am awake and Marlene raises her eyebrows as if to say _want to talk about it_ I shake my head the tiniest bit, and she nods. Shauna asks if I want something and I say sure, just so they will think I'm okay, but I don't think I'm fooling them. I am a wreck. The girls head to the cafeteria as I turn my music back on, when the door opens, I don't even look away from my phone, but nobody says anything and that's not something you would expect from three teenage girls, so I am not that surprised when a masculine voice begins to speak.

"I'm sorry." The voice says, I turn and see it is Al. I groan internally but just look at him with my eyebrows up.

"No, I'm sorry." I say, "But I have to go." Al coming suddenly gave me a motivation to leave so I grab my purse and walk out the door without looking back.

I decide to go to the train tracks and I sit at the bench. It has always been a relaxing place for me, I think about all the places this train can take me, and all the things that are happening there.

I watch a train go by, it stops but quickly gets going once again when I don't get up. People come and go and I think about everything that could be happening in their life to lead up to this point. Then I think about every choice I made that lead up to this point in my life. The point in my life when throwing myself in front of this coming train doesn't seem like such a bad idea. I don't do it though, that would be selfish. I can't leave my brother, Caleb, with no family.

I haven't talked to Caleb in a while, we would probably have talked more if he didn't hate me. But because our parents died for me I don't think he will ever forgive me. It sucks how things turned out in the end.

**This fanfic is about 3/4 of the way done now, I know it is a very short story, but I'm not getting many reviews and I plan on starting a new one. Anyways, please R&R, and thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't worry, I will bring Tobias back, but until then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or Insurgent... Or Allegiant. Or anything really...**

_Tobias POV (5 months later)_

_Tris is sitting at a table and the white table cloth seems to be glowing under the moon light. The candles flicker and sometimes they look like they're going to go out completely. I can do nothing but watch as Tris cries with her face buried in her hands, her elbows resting on the table._

_"I miss you so much, Tobias." she says, and my heart breaks. I did this to her. I wish I can tell her that I'm still alive, but I can't. We are so far away, and there is nothing I can do. Tris cries and cries, she doesn't stop. _

I wake up in the bed I have been sleeping in for the past few months. I have lost track of time, it doesn't seem that important anymore. It takes me while to calm down when I wake up, because I know that this might actually be happening right now, and there's not much I can do. Not much has been happening since I left The Upper Level, aside from the war. I don't do anything at all, I just wander around all day and hope that someday I will get to see Tris again.

Today is going to be different though, I can feel it.

* * *

I get up and begin to get ready for my day, then I head to the lame excuse for a cafeteria and eat some food, not because I want food, but because I need it to live. That's when I hear the cheers of the people around me. I don't know what the cause of the cheering is, until my mother walks in and runs to hug me

"We did it Tobias!" she says, "We won!" and then a smile works it's way to my face. It is the first time I have smiled in months, and I am the happiest I have ever been.

The war is over, I can see Tris again. I won't hurt her anymore, everything will be okay. Actually, everything will be perfect. It will be me and Tris, and I smile wider. Everything will be fine now, I don't have to wait any longer for this to end.

_Tris POV (Five months earlier, before the war ends)_

I don't hurry to go back to my room, luckily Al has already left, and when I walk inside I am greeted by Shauna.

"Where are Marlene and Lynn?" I ask tiredly, Shauna doesn't answer my question, instead, she says

"That's not important right now, are you okay?" she asks, I stare at her and raise my eyebrows

"What kind of question is that?" I ask, and then I break down into tears on my bed. Shauna comes over and wraps her arms around me.

"Shhh, Tris, Calm down." she says, I notice she doesn't say that it's okay. After a while, I have no more tears to cry, and I feel a little bit better.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I just-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you're going through a lot, Tris." she says, I try to smile at her and she smiles back,

"You can't be strong all the time." she says, and I nod my head, because it's true. At some point, I was bound to break. I had to let it all out, and the truth is I can't take it.

"Thanks, Shauna," I say, she smiles at me

"Anytime." she says. She gets up and grabs her purse, "Want to get dinner with me?" she asks, I nod my head, I don't really want food though. I grab my phone and purse and head after Shauna.

Maybe, I will get better, maybe the pain will lessen. Or maybe it will just get easier to deal with, but I know that I have to move on. The pain might stay with me forever, but I know I am strong enough to take it.

_2 months later_

Christina shakes me awake and grabs my hand, leading me to the bathroom, I'm about to ask what she's doing but then she pulls out a gigantic box of make-up. I groan as she smiles at me and says

"Come on Tris, you need to look good for your try-out tonight!" she says. Oh! My music try-out? That's today? I completely forgot. Last month Christina made me promise her I would try-out for her musical, she is trying to remake The Sound of Music, and she wants me to try out for the lead roll. I don't know how she got me to say yes, but she did, and now I'm stuck in the bathroom getting remade by Christina.

Christina won't stop talking. She keeps telling me I need to practice so I don't forget the lyrics, and I should stop moving so I don't ruin my make-up. So as soon as Christina is done, I run out the door.

"Tris!" I hear Christina call from behind me, I smile and run farther from my room. I sit down at a bench near the entrance to the school, and listen to music until Uriah comes up to me

"Christina sent me to come looking for you, she said you're going to be late for the try-out if you don't come now." Uriah tells me, I groan and we walk back to my room. When we get there we find Christina waiting by the door.

"Tris!" she screams, "I have to re-do your hair!" I groan as she pulls me to the bathroom and starts to work on my hair.

"Uriah!" I yell as he tries to sneak out the door,

"You're staying here!" I tell him, he scowls.

"But she's going to take years!" he complains. I just smile sweetly at him and say

"Pleaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeee?" he groans and comes to sit down next to me. I grin,

"Yay!" I say, we talk until Christina is done and then we go to the cafeteria. They have cleared out the tables and now there is a full view of the stage. Christina leads me up some stairs that take me backstage.

"Remember," Christina says "You _have _to get the part, no playing around. Oh, and no pressure." she says. Christina isn't the best at making people feel better.

I step forward as my name is called, and the curtains draw open.

**Next chapter I will have another Tobias POV, sorry if this chapter is boring, I just want to show Tris getting better as she lives without Tobias, but do not fear! Tobias will be back.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I took so long to update! Well here's your next chapter.**

**-vox laudis (my pen name that I decided to start using.)**

_Tris POV 2 months later_

Everyone is running around, putting on costumes and saying their lines as someone tells us the final scene of the musical will begin in 1 minute. I just stand in my place on stage, waiting in my spot until the curtains draw open. I say my lines with as much emotion as I can, which isn't much, until the song begins.

Finally, I like singing much better than acting, because I don't have to fake anything. As I begin the song, the audience falls silent. When I finish singing, the curtains draw forward and then people are called and the audience applauds.

"Tris, as Maria!" the loud voice finishes, I join the cast and we bow. I am happy that we are done, it was a lot of work, and most of the time I had to pretend to be happy. I'm not.

Christina congratulates me as we walk back to the apartment, and I thank her. We finally arrive at my room, and I sit down on my bed. I don't listen much as she talks about how good the music is, and I just think. I haven't had much time to think in the past month or two, but that doesn't mean I have forgotten about Tobias.

I miss him now and I wish he was here. But he's not, and he won't ever be again.

I interrupt Christina, taking a deep breath, I say

"Christina, can we talk about Four?" she nods her head and looks at me with pity. I hate it, but go on.

"I don't know how he died. And..." I break off from my sentence and bite my lip.

"I have- I need to know... Christina- What happened..." I sob, I try to stop my tears from flowing as she hugs me,

"I don't know that much. But what I do know, doesn't make much sense." she says. I nod my head and she continues.

"There is a rumor that he died in a war, but it doesn't make sense. There is no war. Uriah told me that he died in a car crash, but it doesn't make sense to me. Uriah wouldn't know any more than the rest of us. A month ago Uriah told me that he hasn't spoken to Four since the day he left." Christina says, "Which means he wouldn't know Four is dead. I think he's keeping something from us." I nod my head again and pull myself together. I have to find out what happened to Tobias. And I will.

"I _will _find out what happened." I vow, Christina just nods, and I know she understands.

_Tobias POV (1 month__ later)_

I gather my stuff together and my mother watches me

"Tobias, please don't go." she says, I scowl at her.

"Don't call me that." I spit, "And I'm going, I have to see Tris, I have hurt her bad enough already." my mother looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Please... Don't leave me." she says, I almost laugh when I look her in the eyes and see she really means it.

"I'm going to leave you, just like you left me. But I'll be a bit nicer about it. I won't leave you in cruelty, and I won't tell you I'm dead." I tell her, "I'll leave you in peace." I zip up my last bag and grab my other two. I walk out the door and say

"Good-bye." without looking back.

_Tris POV 1 month earlier (a few days after play)_

Christina and I sit in the cafeteria talking when Uriah walks up to me.

"I need to talk to you." he says, I nod and he grabs my hand, pulling me out of the cafeteria. Once we are outside, it is much quieter, I feel almost happy as I listen to the rush of water, hitting rocks and spraying a bit of water on the rails. It's nice, peaceful. Uriah looks at me and opens his mouth to speak.

"I need to talk to you about Tobias." Uriah says. I nod my head, Christina and I were talking about this a few days ago.

"I haven't told you, because I didn't want to give you false hope, but now I have to tell you, because I know you aren't getting any better after his death." I nod my head and Uriah takes a deep breath. "He might be alive." Uriah says. My mouth hangs open in shock, and I say

"You're lying to me..." I can't believe it. He's dead, he can't be alive. And then I realize...

"It doesn't matter to me. He doesn't care for me anymore. Maybe he's alive, but it doesn't change anything, I won't ever see him again." I say, my voice cracks at the end and a tear makes it's way down my cheek. Uriah shakes his head. He looks like there is something he has to say, but he doesn't say anything, he just wraps his arms around me and I cry into his shirt.

After a while I feel better. My mother used to tell me _crying doesn't help anything, it's selfish_, but she was wrong. It does help, I miss her so much, and sometimes, all I can do is cry.

"Thank-you" I tell Uriah, he smiles at me

"Anytime, Tris." he says, and then he seems to think about something for a while.

"Want to go to a party tonight?" he asks. I think about it for a while, I don't want to go, but maybe with Uriah and my friends there, it won't be that bad. I nod my head,

"Sure." I say, Uriah grins and leads me back to the cafeteria. When we sit down, our friends stare at us, Shauna raises her eyebrows and Marlene tries not to laugh.

"What?" I ask, they all look at Uriah and I and I see that our hands are still linked together. I blush and pull my hand away, and they all laugh. Especially Uriah. They make fun of us a bit and then we all leave, Christina, Will, Uriah, and I walk back to my apartment. When I get to the door, Uriah hugs me good-bye. It feels good, friendly. Right? We're just friends. I smile at Uriah and go inside. Uriah can't like me, and I don't like him. I think. I really hope I'm right.

**Thanks for all the support, and ideas, soon, Part 1 will end, and I'm so grateful for all the help! Thanks for reading!**

**-vox laudis**


	19. Chapter 19

**Apparently, you guys very much dislike Trisiah, so I'll make sure that doesn't happen for too much longer, but it might go on for another chapter or two. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-vox laudis**

_I am running as fast as I can, but it is not fast enough. There is nothing behind me, but I am still scared to stop, because if I do, I will lose the thing I want the most. Him. I keep running, and every time I speed up, so does he. I can't win._

_"Come on, Tris," the boy says._

_"You can do better than that." he grins at me as I speed up, and then he just matches my speed. I can't run anymore, I can't do it but I have to. Then my legs fail me and I fall to the floor. I watch him run off into the distance._

I wake up gasping, and I can hear my heartbeat. I turn my phone on and see that it is 6:20. I get up quietly, so I don't wake Christina, and then I take a shower, put some clothes on, brush my hair, then my teeth, and grab my phone. Before I leave, I write a not for Christina which I place beside her head on her pillow

"Went to get breakfast, be back by 12."

It says. Normally, I wouldn't leave a note for Christina, but I don't ever get out of bed anymore unless I have to. Since Tobias died I don't think I've ever even been awake this early.

I push Tobias out of my mind and head off to the cafeteria, I try not to make a lot of noise, because I know people are still peacefully sleeping. When I walk into the cafeteria, I go straight to the line and grab a bagel, an apple, and a chocolate milkshake. Then I head over to our usual table, but I stop in my tracks.

Sitting at the edge of the table is Uriah, with his head buried in his hands, I can hear him moan like he is in pain, and I run over to him.

"Uriah! Are you okay?" I ask him. He looks up and I can see how close he is to tears.

"I'm fine. Just tired, I guess." he lies, I look at him,

"What happened?" I demand.

_Uriah POV_

"What happened?" she asks me, I look into her eyes and see that they are filled with concern, nothing else. I can tell she is not going to relax until I tell her whats wrong. So I come up with an idea, I can tell her whats wrong without lying, if I only tell her a little bit.

"It's a girl." I say, she looks mad, but she just nods for me to continue. I look straight into her eyes and begin to speak.

"I really like her, and I've liked her for a while, but she had a boyfriend, and I know something about her boyfriend that she doesn't, but I can't tell her because I'm friends with her boyfriend, and he made me promise." I say, "And they're not together anymore, and I really want to ask her out, but I don't think she likes me..." I don't want to tell her the rest, because I think she might figure out, but what the hell. I think, why not take a chance.

"And I'm not sure she's completely over him." I finish. I take a deep breath as she thinks about what I said. I hope she figures out who I am talking about, but at the same time I really hope she doesn't.

"That's awful." she whispers, "And she doesn't know?" I almost laugh when she says that, because she definitely has no idea. I shake my head.

"Who?" she asks, I gulp. I can't tell her she's the girl.

"I can't really tell you." I say, and she nods her head.

"I understand," she says, "I think you should just ask her out or tell her, don't just sit there, because maybe she likes you to." I nod my head. Tris doesn't like me, does she? But I decide to take her advice.

"I will Tris, thanks." I say, smiling at her. She smiles back and we get up,

"Want to do something today?" I ask, and she looks at me.

"Like what?" she asks, I grin, because I have an amazing idea. I hit the back of her knees so she falls down but I catch her before she can hit the floor and pick her up.

"Ahhhh!" she screams, "Uriah, let me down!"

"Never!" I say, I tickle her as I run off,

"Uriah- LET ME..." she tries to speak between her laughter, but she gives up and just laughs hilariously. I carry her outside and stop tickling her. She tries to catch her breath as I cover her eyes. I carry her for a few blocks, and by then her breathing is back to normal.

"You will pay for that, Uriah!" she threatens,

"Oooooh," I say, "I'm scared." I can practically see the sarcasm in my voice. She grins as we come to a stop in front of a building.

_Tris POV_

I can't see where we are when we stop moving because Uriah is covering my eyes.

"Where are we?" I ask, I can hear the smile in his voice when he says

"It's a surprise." I hear him open a door and he greets someone, I hear them ask why he is carrying me and I say

"Because he's a kidnapper." I hear the man laugh and then Uriah says,

"Don't tell her what we're doing, it's a surprise." Uriah uncovers my eyes and lets me down, but I can't tell where we are, it looks like any ordinary building.

"Why did you have to close my eyes, I still don't know what we're doing." I say, Uriah smiles,

"There's signs all along the streets and in front of the building, Tris." he says. I roll my eyes and follow the lady to another room. We walk up some steps and she grabs a black bag on the way up. When my breathing starts to get heavy we go into a hallway and up one more staircase when we reach a door. Uriah covers my eyes again as we walk out the door.

When we stop I can feel the wind blowing my hair, and Uriah uncovers my eyes.

"Surprise." he whispers, I look around and see we are high above the city. There is a long line which doesn't seem to end. A zip-line. My jaw drops as the lady pulls a harness out of the bag. We are going zip-lining.

**I will get rid of Trisiah soon, you have my word, but for now, just pretend it's FourTris. Thanks for reading, and all the reviews!**

**-vox laudis**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks, Sam, for pointing out my mistake in chapter 13, I've fixed it. If you have any ideas, or you've caught any mistakes, please leave a review!**

**-vox laudis**

Someone helps me in the harness as I try not to think about how high up we are. The lady connects me to the zip-line,

"Do you want to go first?" Uriah asks, I shake my head and he laughs. The lady clips Uriah onto the line in front of me and he grins

"Woohoo!" he screams as he slides down on the zip-line. I smile and then the lady helps me over the railing, she checks my harness and says

"You're ready to go." I take a deep breath as she counts to me, and them I'm off.

"Ahhhhh" I scream as I slide down.

I feel weightless. The wind blows against my skin and throws my hair out behind me. This is how it feels to be free. I can't think of anything but how good the sun feels on my skin, and how the wind feels in my hair. For the first time, in almost half a year, I feel alive.

When the zip-line comes to a stop, Uriah helps me out of the harness.

"That was amazing." I say

Uriah POV

I see the sparkle in her eyes and the color in her cheeks, and I know she isn't lying.

"Definitely," I say with a smile, she grins at me and I take her hand pulling her back to the building.

"Thank-you." she says quietly,

"For what?" I ask, and she smiles at me.

"For taking me with, you, for the first time since in a while, I feel good." she says, I nod my head.

"My pleasure." I say with a smile.

When we get back to the building we take off the harnesses and thank them. As we walk out of the building we talk.

"Wow, you really weren't kidding," she says looking at the signs, "They're everywhere." I grin,

"Of course, you don't think I would lie to you, do you?" I pretend I am offended and we laugh. Then Tris brings up the one thing I don't want to talk about.

"How are you... With that girl, are you okay?" she asks, I look at her and say

"I'm not sure... I feel like- like if she knew- if I knew... if she had- had feelings for me... Well, I think it- it would be... easier." I finish. She looks at me,

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I think I'll show her."

"Show her?"

"Yes, but I'm scared, scared she will break my heart." She stops walking and so do I, she takes a step closer to me and my heart beats faster,

"I know how it feels to have your heart broken." she says so quietly I have to step closer,

"And it might feel like you'll never be okay again, but you will. For example, right now I'm happy. Completely content, but it doesn't mean I've forgotten." I am standing a few inches away from her now, and I smile. She may or may not like me, but she is happy to be around with me. That's not nothing.

"Thanks Tris," I whisper, so she leans in even closer to hear me.

"That helps." I say, then I grab her hand and pull her along after me.

"If we don't hurry, people are going to wonder where we are." I say, and she nods as we pick up speed.

In just a few minutes, we are breathing hard, but we have reached The Upper Level. We walk inside, and to my delight, she doesn't pull her hand away. When we reach the door to the cafeteria, we both drop hands at the same time, and grin.

"Rumors wouldn't be helpful." she whispers as we walk in. We see our friends at the table, eating and laughing. When we join them, Tris looks upset. I don't know whats bothering her, she seemed fine before. I don't say anything though, not until lunch is over and we all get up to leave.

"Follow me." I whisper to Tris, she bites her lip and then nods. What happened to her? Maybe she's just trying to stay away from me in front of our friends so they don't suspect anything. I decide that's whats wrong and I grab her hand and pull her into a hall.

"What are you doing?" she asks, and I take a deep breath.

"What you told me to." I say, by the confused look she has on her face, I can tell she doesn't get it. She's so modest she doesn't even consider herself an option as the girl I am in love with.

"You're the girl." I whisper before I lean in to kiss her.

Tris POV

I don't have words to describe how I felt at that moment, how would you feel if you were in my position? I pull away from Uriah, and see an innocent look on his face. I can't hurt him, but the pain I feel right now is unbearable. I am incredibly selfish when I push him away,

"Uriah..." I say, "I don't... I can't-"

"I know." he interrupts, "I understand, you don't like-"

"I'm not ready for a relationship, not so soon." I tell him, and he nods.

"Sorry," I say, before I walk back to my dorm. I find Shauna, Marlene, Christina, and Lynn there, talking, but I don't care. I walk over to my bed without saying a word, get under my covers, bury my face in my pillow, and then I cry. I don't stop crying to answer my friends questions when they come over to me, I don't hear them. I lay down and try to make everything, everyone go away.

I don't know how much time has passed when I hear Christina talking on the phone. I can hear her talking to Will, she says something about a girl named Cara, I think that is Will's sister. When she hangs up, she comes over to me and says

"He'll be here soon." I don't know who she is talking about, but I don't care enough to ask. A few minutes later, someone walks into the room, someone I have known all my life. Someone who understands what I went through when I lost my parents, because he did too. Caleb.

**This chapter took me a while to write, especially because I accidentally deleted it once. Please rate and review! Thanks for reading.**

**-vox laudis**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow. 32 reviews! I honestly never thought I would get this many! Thanks so much! Okay, so I'm starting this chapter around the time when Tris walks in and it's in Christina's POV **

**-vox laudis**

_Christina POV_

When Tris walks in, she doesn't say "Hi", or wave. She doesn't even seem to realize we are in the room. Tris gets in her bed and starts crying, when I rush over to her, she doesn't say a word, Tris has never cried this hard before, not when her parents died, not when Tobias left, not when he died, not when Al kissed her. Not ever, and I would think it's everything that's happened crashing down on her, but something had to happen to start this.

"What happened Tris?" Marlene asks,

"Are you okay?" Lynn asks, which is a stupid question.

"What's going on?" Asks Shauna,

"Shhhh, it's going to be okay." I say, I don't really know that, but I hope it's true. After about an hour of her crying and doing nothing, we all just hug her and let her cry. Then I get an idea. Quickly I grab my phone and call Will.

"Will, I need Cara's phone number." I say quickly,

"What for?" he asks, I groan and say

"Please, it's important!" and he tells me her number, I call her and ask her if she knows where Caleb is, when she says he's with her, I tell her that we need him down here now.

Five minutes later, Tris' brother comes rushing in the door. For a second she stops crying,

"Caleb?" she moans, he comes over to her and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry." he says, I don't know what he is apologizing for, but Tris seems to.

"It's not your fault," she says so quietly it sounds like a whisper.

_Tris' POV_

When Caleb sees me crying, he comes over to me and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry." he says, but he shouldn't be apologizing. I would not want to talk to him either if he was the reason our parents died.

"It's not your fault," I think he sighs, and says

"That's what you think." Shoot. Did I really say that out loud? I hug Caleb, and stop crying. It has been so long since I have had someone who understands.

"I've seen what all this has done to you and it's my fault. I shouldn't have left you like that." Caleb says, still trying to apologize. I sigh and think about how different things would be if Tobias was still here_._

_Tobias'__POV (after the war ends)_

I am bouncing up and down in the car the entire time. I can't wait to see Tris. I have been away for too long. I try to think about Evelyn to occupy myself, but I always seem to end up thinking about Tris. I try to imagine what it will be like when I see her. What if she is mad at me for pretending to be dead? What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she already has a new boyfriend? What if she refuses to talk to me? So many things can go wrong, but I still can't wait to see her. The worst 'what if' though is what if she doesn't care that I am back?

I can't stop thinking about how much I miss her the whole car ride. I wish I could tell her that I'm alive right now, but I don't have a phone or anything, and she probably would think it's just a prank or something if she got a call from someone who's supposed to be dead.

After a while, the taxi stops.

"Dammit," he mutters, "taxi broke down." he says. I silently curse and he says

"You're going to have to stay with me until I get it running so we can figure out the fare. I shake my head and just throw him a wad of money, I know it is way more than enough. He doesn't call me back after he sees how much money I threw, so I just take off running. After a little while, I realize I am still far away, so I call another cab.

The wait is horrible. I can't take being so close to Tris and her thinking I'm dead. There is so much I am dying to know, and I'm stuck here waiting in the second taxi today. After a while the car stops and the taxi driver says

"We're here," I give him about 50 dollars and tell him to keep the change. I can see the entrance to the school, and I get a burst of energy. I can't stop thinking about how close I am to Tris. I run out of the car, barely remembering to grab my bags. I get tired quickly, since I'm carrying about 2 25lb bags, and running as fast as I can. I get inside the building and have to sign in, the lady tells me what room Tris is in, and I take off running. At some point I realize I can go faster without my bags so I drop them in a random hallway and sprint. When I see her room number, I stop. Suddenly, I don't think I'm ready to see her. Slowly, I raise my hand to the door knob and twist it open. When I see her, she is not alone. I see a boy with brown hair, and green eyes hugging her, she hugs him back, and at that moment, my heart breaks into a million pieces. I finally see what happened to the girl I love after I died.

**Bwahahaha, I think I can consider that a cliff hanger. Who is this mysterious boy with brown hair and green eyes and why are they hugging D: well, thanks again for all the reviews, there is one or two chapters left until we reach the end of part one! Thanks for reading!**

**-vox laudis**


	22. Chapter 22

**15 days! (not till Christmas.) if you have an idea of what happens on the 25th of December (not Christmas) than tell me in the reviews :D Here is the last chapter of Part 1!  
**

**-vox laudis**

_Tris' POV _

Caleb and I sit, talking. I tell him about everything that happened the past few months, what happened with Tori, getting over my parents death, about how much I missed Caleb. When I tell Caleb how Tobias broke up with me, he gets mad, but then I quickly add how he died, and I start crying again. Caleb is hugging me and I am crying into his shirt when I hear the door open. I hear 5 people gasp, it sounds like they are surprised, but I hear someone moan in pain. When I turn to see who is in pain, I gasp too, and then I jump up and run over to him and hug him. He seems surprised, but hugs me back. It is Tobias, he is alive. Then it is my turn to be confused.

_Why is he hugging me back? I thought he didn't like me. He broke up with me, didn't he? Why hasn't he pushed me away? What happened to him? Wasn't he dead? Why did he leave me?_

All these questions run through my head, but I can only managed to be relieved that Tobias is here, safe and with me.

_Tobias' POV_

When Tris sees me, she jumps up and runs to hug me. Then I can see that the boy she was hugging was her brother, Caleb. I almost laugh. Everything will be okay. But isn't she mad at me? Why is she hugging me? I thought she moved on. _I knew it._ I think as she pulls away from me. I can see she has been crying.

"Tris, what's wrong?" I ask, I can hear her laugh hysterically, and everyone else leaves the room. She looks at me and I can tell she is mad. Of course she is.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" she screams, I can see fresh tears flowing down her cheeks "How could you?!" She buries her face in her pillow and I can hear her crying.

"I'm sorry Tris." I said, she looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Why?" she says, her voice breaking.

"They were coming for me, and if I didn't run they would come for you too. I was with my mom, and we were in a battle, and then it looked like we died, so she said we had to pretend we were dead, that way nobody would come after us..." I was going to continue, but I realized how bad my reasoning was, and I realize she won't listen. I have to do whatever I can to keep her with me, but I have been fighting for too long, and I have no energy left.

"I did it for you." I mumble before I walk out the door, then I shout

"I did it so you could be safe!" I walk out of the room, straight past my friends that believed I was dead for the past few months.

"Four!" They called, but I kept walking.

_Tris POV_

I still have so many unanswered questions, but I will not ask Four. I noticed that Uriah was not as surprised as the rest of us when he found out Four was alive, and I knew he was keeping something from us. I walk outside with the tears still running down my cheeks.

"Where's Uriah?" I ask, Shauna tells me he is in his room, but nobody says anything else. I think they are in shock. When I walk in his room, I am mad.

"How much did you know?" I ask him, he picks his head up and starts to defend himself.

"Tris, he made me promise, he said it was his dying wish."

"I DON'T CARE URIAH, I DON'T CARE!"

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you- he told me... he said if I told you what he was doing, you would come after him and probably die, and he said if you knew he was still alive, and people came to interrogate you, if you said he was still alive? Well, it wouldn't be good, and he knew I had feelings for you. He knew I would agree. He said once he was captured I should tell you the truth, but he was never captured. They said Four died, not Tobias. If they said Tobias died, believe me. I would've told you, but it was his dying wish. I couldn't betray him like that." I think about what he said.

"Does he still love me?" I whisper, I can almost hear Uriah's heart break when he says

"He never stopped." I go to hug him,

"I'm sorry." I say,

"I'm sorry." he says, I hug him and he tells me that I should forgive Four, and I think maybe he is right, but I don't care.

"I can't Uriah." I say, "I don't care what his reasoning is, but he broke me! And there's no putting me back together." I whisper the last part, but I know he heard me. I see him shake his head,

"You need him Tris, and he needs you."

And then I realize I'm wrong, he broke me because he thought it was better than being dead. I'm wrong, I do need him. I'm wrong, he needs me. I'm wrong, I can be fixed. I'm wrong about everything, because I can't live without him. I'm wrong because Uriah is right, and he never stopped loving me, and as mad as I am at him right now, I know. I never stopped loving him either.

**_Epilogue_**

Tobias and I sit on the bench outside our new home, I try to think about how good it feels to be here with Tobias. It has been a month since I found out he was alive and a month since we made up. Tobias and I talk about the war, and what's going to happen now. He says we are going to get a place in the government, and that everything will be better now, but everything will change. I think I'm ready for a change, though my life has already changed so much, I'm kind of used to it by now.

"Everyone loses in wars." he said once, "I don't think there's ever really a winner." I think about what that means, and I know he is right. I have lost enough to know to know there is no winning. I lost my parents, Caleb and Tori at one point too. I also lost Tobias for a little while, I even lost myself. We didn't win this war, but I know it will be okay. I will be okay. I have loved, and I have lost, but I won't stop loving, and because of that I will continue to lose. In the end, though, it's all worth it.

**I want to thank you guys so much for all the support while writing part one of this story, I hope you enjoyed reading this, as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for your time, and all the reviews. Thanks for reading! (Part 2 will come soon.)**

**-vox laudis**


	23. Part 2 Chapter 1

**Before I start, I want to thank you guys for all the support, when I saw that I had 38 reviews, I screamed. So thanks, if you don't mind, please check out my other fanfic, just click on my name, the fanfic is in my profile!**

**-vox laudis**

I lay with my legs over Tobias', and I rest my head on his arm, we don't speak. I listen to the wind blowing the autumn leaves to the floor, I have always loved the fall. Even now, when it reminds me of my parents. The people I love. Speaking of people I love... I look up and see Tobias playing with my hair, then I grin.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask, he smirks.

"It would sound cheesy." He predicts, I pout and then say

"I promise, I won't laugh." He sighs and tells me.

"I was thinking about our future." Tobias tells me so quickly I can barely understand. I smile at him,

"What do you mean by our future?" I ask innocently, he scowls at me.

"You never give up, do you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, I mean like after we get married, 'cause that's obviously going to happen-"

"Tobias!" I shout, hitting him on the arm. He grins at me,

"What, you don't love me?" He pretends to cry. In response, I lean over and kiss him. When I try to pull away, he just pulls me I gasp and can feel him .smiling. This time he pulls away, and I scowl.

"Four, you're so immature!" I pretend I am mad at him, but I used his nickname, so he can tell I'm joking.

"I know, but that's one of the many things you love about me." I look over at him and I can see the twinkle in his eyes.

"You might be right." I mutter in defeat. I see him smirk, and we stop talking again, enjoying the beautiful day. Suddenly, I hear a song come on, I look over at him and grin. We forget the fact that the song is supposed to be a ring-tone and that it will turn of soon, and we sing our hearts out.

"LIGHTS WILL GUIDE YOU HOME! AND IGNITE YOUR BONES! BUT I WILL TRY, TO FIX YOU!" We start laughing our heads off as people start to stare. I resist the urge to stick my tongue out at a lady who passes by, glaring. When the phone begins to ring again, I check to see who is, I realize I have no idea.

"Do you know who this is?" I ask Tobias, holding out the phone, he shakes his head, so I shrug and answer.

"Is Tobias there?" Asks a weak, feminine sounding voice. I remember that most people don't know his real name, so I look over to Tobias.

"Someone asked for Tobias." I mouth, he looks surprised, and then he looks angry, he holds his hand out and I give him the phone.

"Evelyn?" He asks, I try to concentrate on the sound of leaves crunching under peoples shoes, the yells of excitement coming from somewhere far off in the field, the feeling of the picnic blanket underneath me, Tobias' hand locked with mind. I don't realize my eyes are closed until I hear Tobias say

"Tris, did you fall asleep?" I grin without opening my eyes.

"Five more minutes." I complain feigning sleep. Suddenly Tobias' arms are wrapped around me, and I can here him whisper in my ear.

"We have somewhere to go." I struggle as he picks me up, but he doesn't seem to notice, even when I scream. Tobias just carries me back to the Upper Level, then he brings me back to my room. I see Christina sitting at the bathroom mirror with her box of make up and I groan.

"Be back in half an hour!" Christina says to Tobias, he nods his head and walks out the door as I glare at him. Christina smiles at me,

"Let's get to work!" she says,

"Why am I here?" I ask her. She grins.

"Sorry, I've been sworn into secrecy." I sigh and sit down as she begins to apply layers of make up.

"No looking in the mirror!" She snaps, I groan and close my eyes while she does my hair. After about twenty minutes, Christina grabs a hanger with a black sheet over it.

"It's a dress," She tells me, "And you can't see it yet, so don't look at it when you put it on." I do as she says and put on the dress with my eyes closed. Christina smiles at me when I walk out of the bathroom.

"You look great." She says, I raise my eyebrows and open my mouth to say something.

"One more thing." She says, I try to run away when she comes toward me with a blindfold, but she just holds my hands together and pushes me down.

"Cooperate Tris, Four told me to!" she shouts. I stop fighting a bit when she says it was Tobias' idea, and she manages to tie the blindfold around my eyes. When I am blinded, I start to struggle again. I try to free my hands from her grasp so I can untie the blindfold, but she easily pushes me down on a chair.

"Four will be here any minute now, and you will NOT ruin your make up!" She shouts, I groan and relax on the chair, waiting for Tobias to come. I hear the door open about a minute later.

"Tobias?" I ask,

"Yes." I hear him say, he grabs my hand and leads me out the door, thanking Christina. I can feel the wind and know we are outside, he helps me get in the car, and then I ask if I can take the blindfold off.

"Of course not." He says, I ignore him and guide my hands to the knot. Then he pulls my hands down and holds them together in only one of his.

"Tobias!" I yell, I can hear the smile in his voice when he says

"We won't be in the car that, long, relax Tris." I sigh and he starts to drive. We talk, but not about anything important, and I'm happy. The sunlight shines on my skin and I enjoy the moment, even if I am blind. When Tobias stops the car, he helps me out and takes the blindfold off, but he quickly replaces the it with his hands so I don't see anything but the grass under me.

"Three," Tobias says, taking a deep breath.

"Two," I tuck my hair behind my ear and exhale.

"One." I gasp when Tobias releases his hands from my eyes because in front of me stands the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen. There are rainbow colored flower petals scattered everywhere. In the middle bright red rose petals are arranged in the shape of a heart. I can't speak as Tobias holds my hand and leads me toward the middle of the heart. We sit downs on the light pink blanket that perfectly fits the shape of the petals.

I realize my jaw has dropped and I quickly snap my mouth shut.

"It's... beautiful." I say, "That actually doesn't even begin to describe it." I see him grin and then look at him for the first time. He's wearing a white button-down and black slacks. I realize, my black and white strapless dress matches him perfectly.

I hear him take a deep breath.

"Beatrice Prior," I look up at him and watch him kneel down in front of me, on one knee.

"I have loved you since the moment I saw you in the crowd the day of our beautiful beginning. I will love you forever, and I want to be with you forever. I want to make you happy. You are my light in the forest, my island in the middle of the ocean, I promise to love you and do everything I can to make you as happy as you made me. Will you marry me?" He looks up at me with one knee, and I stare down at him. Only when I feel the tear run off my cheek do I realize I am crying.

He holds out a black ring in front of me, and I see a diamond that had something carved into it, a picture. It is so detailed for such a small object, a ring, but I can still see it. It's a picture of me and him standing in a meadow with the sun setting behind us, and with us stands my mother, my father, Tori, and my brother Caleb. We are all smiling, and I can see a black ring on my finger. Our future.

"Yes." I whisper, I kneel down and kiss him. I can feel his smile against my lips and I smile too, because at this moment, the only thing that matters is me and him, in the meadow, and we are together again.

* * *

We lay in the red heart watching the sunset when he jumps up.

"The picture," He mutters, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a standing position.

"Go stand over there." He instructs pointing towards a break in the trees that surround the forest. He pulls a small camera out of his pocket, and he positions it on the trunk of a tree. I watch him put the camera on timer and then run over to me. He wraps his arm around my waist, like on my ring and we smile, not a fake smile, a real one. When the camera goes off he gets it and grins, bringing it towards me, and there I see the same picture on the ring, minus 4 people.

I smile at Tobias and we sit down again, watching the sunset, ending the day that I have been waiting for, before I even realized it.

**I am so sorry I didn't update sooner, so I did a long chapter. Now I have to go update my other story. Peace!**

**-vox laudis  
**


	24. Part 2 Chapter 2

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update in such a long time, but my dog passed away and I have another fan fic, and I had to go Christmas shopping, and I had writers block so... yeah.**

Telling Christina was hard. She would not stop talking, she begged me to let he plan the wedding, and she is the reason I'm here now in a store for wedding dresses the day of the proposal. My feet are starting to ache because Christina has been making me walk around in all types of heels.

So far, I have tried on at least 20 dresses, and Christina and I have agreed on two. She doesn't seem even close to being ready to go, so I know I will have to make up an excuse. After Dress 23, I tell Christina that I have to go eat. I'm not looking forward to going to the cafeteria, though, because I'm seventeen and I'm getting married. In some places that's not even legal. I know people will stare, but I have to remind myself I don't care.

I shake off the stairs and walk to my usual table. When I get there, I am too upset to join in the conversation. Christina notices,

"Tris, what's wrong?" She asks, I just shake my head and continue eating my food. Christina goes back to the conversation, but she looks over at me every few minutes. I don't speak unless someone asks me a question, and I just stare at the door, waiting for Tobias so I can leave. After a while, I decide he's not going to come, so I get up and dump my tray.

"I'm going to bed." I tell my friends, and then I walk out. When I get to the apartment, I moan. It looks like Tobias isn't here.

"Tobias?" I call hopefully, and then I hear a sound coming from the study. Tobias comes running out the door and slams it shut.

"What were you doing?" I demand, he smirks.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He says,

"Tell me now."

"Make me."

"Tobias!"

"Tomorrow." He says with an evil grin. He takes a step closer to me.

"What are you going to do about it?" He whispers in my ear. Suddenly, I have an idea. I take a step closer.

"Absolutely nothing." I whisper back. He takes a step backward and raises his eyebrow, confused.

"You're... giving up?" He asks bewildered, I shake my head innocently.

"Of course not! Doing nothing includes... not kissing you..." He stares at me with a look of horror on his face. Then he raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" I nod, and he traps me in his arms and kisses me. When I try to pull away he doesn't let me, but it is hard to want to pull away. The best I can do is not kiss him back. When Tobias pulls away, grinning, I stomp on his foot and go sit on the couch. When he comes over to me, he seems a bit too smug.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"Just wait until tomorrow." He suggests, I sigh and kiss him. The kiss is filled with passion, and I can't seem to pull away. Before I know what is happening, we are in the bedroom, and we are getting undressed. To my surprise, I'm not scared. This feels right.

**Okay, I'm not writing this scene. Sorry, nope. Just no. I don't know how old the people reading this are, so let's just say that Tobias and Tris are "sleeping together" now back to the story!**

When I fall asleep, I dream. I dream about a baby, it's a boy. The baby has Tobias' blue eyes, and my blond hair. He looks to be only a few days old, and he is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. In my dreams, I watch the child grow up. I watch pictures zoom by, and in each picture, the child grows a bit more. Soon, the baby looks to be about my age. Suddenly I know exactly how old the child is. It's exactly eighteen, I don't know how I know, but I'm absolutely certain.

When I wake up, I feel happy. I don't know what my dream was about, but it made me want to smile. I wake up fairly late, at about 9. Tobias is sitting at the edge of the bed, with something in his hand. A key? There is a box, too, but I don't know what is in it. When Tobias sees my eyes open, he hands me the key.

"Happy Birthday." He says. I completely forgot. Time passes quickly when you're happy, I guess. I sit up in bed and let Tobias place the key in my hand.

"What is it?" I ask, he smiles.

"I'll show you." We get up, and I put on some clothes, I quickly brush my hair and teeth and we head out of our small room. Tobias takes my hand and guides me out of the Upper Level. Soon we are outside, and we get in a taxi that looks like it has been waiting for a while. The driver begins to do his job, drive, and Tobias and I begin to talk.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint. Hmmmm... Oh! Here's a good one, it can't move." He says, I sigh.

"Well, I guess it's not a car. That's a bummer." I joke, he rolls his eyes.

"Can I pleaaassssseeeee have another hint?" I beg, but Tobias just laughs.

"Nope, sorry. One is the limit." He tell me. I sigh again,

"Fine, are we almost there?" I ask,

"No," He tells me, you'll know when we're almost there, because I will cover your eyes."

"Ugh, not again."

"Hey, last time I covered your eyes, you ended up pretty happy."

"I guess your right." I admit. Then Tobias covers my eyes.

"I thought you said we were still far away!"

"Rule number 1, the doctor lies." I squeal when Tobias makes a reference to my favorite show.

"Oh my god, that is the best show ever." I keep fan-girling until the car stops and Tobias helps me out.

"Where are we?" I ask, but he doesn't answer.

"Got the key?" He asks, I nod my head and pull it out of my pocket.

"Here we go!"

**Please R&R, thanks for reading!**

**-Vox Laudis**


	25. Part 2 Chapter 3

**Happy Holidays! I hope you have fun! Since it's Christmas Eve, I want to do a few Christmas shout outs.**

**First reviewer - **fanficfollower

**First favorite - ** Crazy for oreos

**Someone who's stuck around since the beginning - **AwesomeTooAwesome

**I want to thank you all for the support! Happy Holidays everyone!**

Tobias uncovers my eyes and I take in the scene around me. I see a coffee colored door in front of me with a ribbon over it. When I look around, I see it is a small house. The house layls in a neighborhood called Amity, and lots of people are wandering around, talking and laughing. It seems like such a happy place. It's a big change from where the Upper Level was, Dauntless city, or my home, Abnegation city.

"Tobias, you did not just get us a house for my birthday." I say,

"I did." Tobias confirms. I turn around and kiss him, when we pull apart, we walk inside. The interior is even better than the outside. The walls are painted white tinted just a bit yellow, while the tiles are a light grey, you wouldn't think those colors would look good together, but they do. The counters are so dark grey they look black, but it doesn't make the place seem sad, or scary, everything just looks perfect, like this place was meant to be.

"Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, courtesy of my mother." Tobias says, I look up at him.

"It's perfect." I say, he smiles at me.

"Want a tour?" He asks, I nod my head. We start in the kitchen which is to the right of the door. Behind the kitchen wall, lays a small dining room

"There's not table, yet." Tobias says, gesturing to the dining room. From the dining room, there is a clear view of the living room with black leather couches. There is a small bathroom behind the stairs, which lead to the second floor.

"Come on upstairs." Tobias says. He pulls me along, and we walk up the steps. To the left there are two empty medium sized kids rooms. The walls are separated by a full bathroom. Across from the empty room, there is a smaller room and next to it lays a master bed room. Tobias walks over to it and I follow, opening the door.

When the door opens, it reveals a large bedroom with a king sized bed. There is a large closet in the far corner of the room, and in the opposing corner is a black dresser. Pushed against the back wall is the black bedpost with white bedding.

"It's so... Big!" I say, he laughs,

"Well there are benefits of your mother being a big part of the government." I roll my eyes at him and we step farther into the room. To our left is a bathroom complete with a bath, two sinks, a toilet, and a counter. I turn around when I hear somebody coming up the stairs. There are two men carrying up some boxes,

"Did I mention we're moving in today?" Tobias asks, my mouth drops open and I kiss him.

"You're the best." I say, he pretends to think about it for a second.

"Probably." He admits. I laugh at him and give him another kiss. We move out of the way so the moving crew can get into the bedroom. Tobias grabs my hand,

"Christina said we have to come back, there's supposed to be a party tonight." I groan,

"Do we have to go?"

"If we can sneak away from Christina, then we don't have to do anything, but Christina won't let us skip the party. That's for sure." Tobias tells me, I sigh because I know he's right. Even if she can't physically force me to come, she can blackmail me. I know she won't hesitate because she's tried before. Talking in my sleep is my fatal flaw.

Tobias and I drive back to the Upper Level and head to Christina's room where she sits with all her make-up and hair supplies, ready to get to work.

"What took you so long!" Christina shouts, I roll my eyes.

"It's only 2, Christina." I reason, "I woke up three hours ago."

"It's true," Tobias says, "She was snoring and everything."

"Four!" I shout, slapping his arm.

"I was kidding, Tris." Tobias says as Christina rolls her eyes.

"Stop flirting, I have work to do." Christina says, I blush as she pulls me to a chair in front of her gigantic mirror.

"I'll be back, Zeke and I have to make sure Uriah is coming." Tobias tells me,

"Okay." I tell him. Then Christina kicks him out and goes to work again. Eventually, I fall asleep, but Christina wakes me up, telling me to open my eyes, and pucker my lips together, a bunch of stuff like that. The process bores me to death, but Christina seems to be having fun.

"Why are we going to a party anyways? Who threw it?" I ask,

"What reason do you need to go to a party other then having fun?" She says, looking down, and blushing.

"You're acting weird." I accuse,

"No I'm not!" She shouts, I roll my eyes at her.

"So who threw it?" I ask, and she goes red again. "Well who?"

"Well... Um... Me and Will." She tells the floor. I grin.

"Awwww! Christina! How serious are you?" I joke, Christina sticks her tongue out at me,

"Tris, be careful, you know I have plenty of ways to embarrass you, too." I shut up as she says that, and I can see her grin.

"Are you almost done?" I ask after a few minutes, she rolls her eyes.

"Almost..." She informs me.

"Done!" She shouts, two minutes later.

"Yay!" I scream, "Oh my god Christina! That took 3 hours?"

"Yes, we have 1 hour left. I finished a bit early." She explains. I gawk at her,

"You mean that could have taken lon-"

"Come on, I want to be early." She interrupts, pulling me to Tobias and Will's room.

**Sorry I have such boring chapters lately... Anyways, if you haven't already, please read my other fanfic An Impossible Choice, it's also a Divergent fanfic with a twist (Factions are assigned not chosen). Also, I'm thinking of changing the name of this fanfic, what do you guys think, any suggestions? One last thing, what do you guys want to happen in this story? I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to write, but tell me if you have any good ideas! Please R&R, thanks for reading!**

**-Vox Laudis**


	26. Part 2: Chapter 4

**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH, YOUR REVIEWS WERE SO SWEET! Okay, I'm done with the caps, but thank you guys so much, when I read the reviews I was grinning like an idiot. Here's the next chapter :D**

Christina and I sit in the boys' room waiting for them to get all their stuff together. I thought it was girls that took a long time to get ready. When Uriah finds his other shoe, we all head out to the party, well everyone else heads out while Tobias and Christina pull me along.

Eventually, Tobias gets tired of dragging me, so he just picks me up and puts me over his shoulder.

"Tobias! Put me DOWN!"I yell, but he doesn't turn his attention away from the conversation he's having with Zeke. This makes me want to punch him, so I do. This gets his attention.

"Tris, you're making it really hard to carry you, do you want me to drop you?" He asks in an exasperated tone. I roll my eyes.

"Kind of. If you dropped me, I could run."

"Not going to happen." He says, then he throws me up in the air and catches me, when I scream everyone bursts out laughing, except Christina who smacks Tobias.

"You're going to ruin my masterpiece!" Christina shouts, scowling. I laugh at Christina, and then get an idea.

"You know, Christina, he's ruining my dress." When I say that she glares at him and tries to help me down, but then Will just picks her up and carries her too.

"Will. Put. Me. Down." She says calmly, he shakes his head and runs off while Christina screams about her hair. After they are gone, we all burst out laughing again.

"Four, pleasssseeeee put me down," I beg, "I promise, I won't try to run back to my room." He thinks about it,

"I'd rather not take my chances." He decides. I groan, I'm clearly not going to win this alone.

"Shauna, can you help me?" I ask, she grins and shakes her head, but I have a plan.

"Remember that sleep over we had a few years ago, the one where you kissed a po-" Shauna cuts me off.

"Shut up!" She runs over to help me, but then Zeke stops her. I groan,

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you people?" I give up struggling. Tobias laughs at me,

"Maybe I'll say yes if you beg again." He taunts, I roll my eyes but I know he can't see me. After a while, Zeke stops and we all run into each other.

"We're here!" He shouts cheerfully, but we don't seem to be anywhere. The only thing around us other than stores is a ladder. I'm the first one to understand.

"Ready to face your fear again?" I whisper to Tobias, he looks confused, but then I gesture to the ladder that leads to a rooftop.

"I guess I have to be." He mutters, he lets me down so I can climb and I go first. I know how quickly I can make it up the ladder, but I slow down for Tobias. I can hear his unsteady breathing below me, and I strain to hear the frantic beat of his heart.

Once I get to the top, I push myself onto the roof, when I look down to help Tobias, I realize how high up we are, it looks like the ladder won't be the worst part for Tobias. I grab his hand and pull him onto the roof.

"Don't look down." I whisper, he nods his head and tries to steady his breathing as the rest of our friends figure out where we are and make their way up the ladder. Nobody else seems to have a fear of heights, because they all make it up the ladder fine. I can tell Tobias is still scared, but he calmed down a bit after he got off the ladder.

We make our way to the other side of the roof. I look over the edge and see a enormous party going on in a large courtyard. There are doors around the courtyard, but I assume they're locked since we couldn't get in that way.

"Guys, over here." I say, I point to a ladder to our right. I grab Tobias' hand and let him go down first, I know he is dying to get off this roof. When we're all down, Tobias pulls me aside.

"Sorry I freaked out." He says, "And thanks."

"It's not your fault." I tell him, "Anyways, I would be cruel not to help you." He smiles gratefully at me, and I smile back. We hold hands and make our way through the crowd, looking for the rest of our friends.

"Wow, two fears in one day." He mutters, referring to his claustrophobia. I squeeze his hand and we keep walking through the crowd until we find a place that is much more open. Tobias takes a deep breath, and we decide to stop there. We're in a large alley that is as big as our kitchen. We grab some punch, and sit down for a while, just talking.

After a few minutes, Christina and Will wandered up to us.

"I dare you to play Truth or Dare!" Shouts Christina, Will grabs her hand.

"She's a bit drunk." Mutters Will, we laugh and get up,

"Want to play?" I ask Tobias, he shrugs.

"Sure, what could go wrong?" I raise my eyebrow and he laughs. "I guess a lot could go wrong." He admits, I laugh too and we follow Christina and Will through the crowd. They lead us into a store, where all of our friends sit in a circle. As usual, Uriah and Zeke fight about who gets to start. Finally, Zeke wins and he turns to Uriah.

"Truth or Dare?" He asks with an evil grin.

"Dare." He shouts without a moments hesitation, and the game begins.

**Yay! Truth or Dare! Anyways, please R&R, and thanks for reading!**

**-Vox Laudis**


	27. Part 2: Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Especially JerkZero! The reviews made me so happy cuz I got some not so nice reviews on my other story, anyways, thanks so much! **

"Wait, not yet!" Uriah interrupts, Zeke rolls his eyes.

"What?" He demands,

"I propose some new rules." Uriah explains, I raise my eyebrow.

"What new rules?" I ask cautiously.

"If you refuse to do your dare, the same person will give you a different one,"

"That sounds fair." Christina agrees.

"There's more, you can't refuse a truth, and the game will end when the key word is said." Uriah tells us,

"What's the key word?" Zeke asks,

"It's supposed to be a secret, you idiot." Uriah says like he's talking to a two year old.

"Okay, fine, let's start." Christina says. We all nod, and Zeke looks at Christina.

"Shauna, Truth or Dare." Zeke says while still staring Christina in the eyes. Shauna who is on the other side of the circle groans.

"I thought you were going to pick Christina, that's unfair." Shauna accuses,

"No it's not, there's no rules." Uriah counters, looking away from Christina.

"No rules? Well, come over he-"

"Stop flirting we have a game to play!" Uriah interrupts, Zeke scowls at him, but he goes back to his seat.

"I pick dare." Shauna chooses, Zeke grins at her.

"You shouldn't have done that." He threatens, she raises her eyebrow.

"I dare you to let Christina give you a make over whenever she wants for the next week." Shauna gulps.

"I want a different dare." She admits, he grins at her.

"I dare you to tell us all your biggest secret."

"You set me up! That one's worse!" She shouts, he grins.

"There's no rules." He taunts, Shauna rolls her eyes, and looks at me.

"Tris already knows, so to the rest of you, when I was 14 I was obsessed with Matt Smith, and I had a poster that I took everywhere with me, and one time I had a slumber party with Tris, and she has a video of me kissing it." She admits, everyone's quiet for a second before they start laughing uncontrollably. Even I laugh when I remember it. Once everyone calms down Zeke begs me to show it to everyone, but Shauna smacks him.

"Tris, if you want to live to see another day, don't" She threatens. I roll my eyes,

"Whatever you say Shauna, but I think I could take you in a fight." When I say that I realize how much I love being Dauntless, even with everything that's been happening around me. This is where I'm meant to be.

"Sure you can Tris." Shauna says sarcastically, then she turns to Uriah.

"Truth or dare?" She asks,

"Why is that even a question? Dare!" He shouts, I roll my eyes and Shauna goes on.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Lynn!" It takes Uriah less than a second to respond.

"I have a girlfriend, so next!" He shouts, Shauna groans.

"Um, I dare you to... Go tell a random guy you're having an affair with his girlfriend." Shauna says, Uriah remains indifferent.

"Fine." He mutters walking out of the empty store and into the crowd. Shauna follows him and five minutes later they come running back inside.

"Hide!" They shout simultaneously, we all find a place for cover. I watch a man sprint inside from behind a cash register, he leaves as quickly as we came and we all start laughing except Uriah who doesn't move at all.

"He was going to murder me!" Shouts Uriah, which makes us all laugh even more. It takes us a while to all calm down again, but when we do we make our way back to the circle.

"Okay, Tris, Truth or Dare?" He asks, I sigh. If I choose Dare with Uriah, I'll regret it, but Truth will most likely be bad too.

"Truth." I decide, Uriah pouts,

"I had a good dare! Who was your first crush?" He asks, I gulp.

"It was back in my old city, there was this kid who lived in my neighborhood, but he moved away too,"

"What was his name?" Uriah asks, I sigh.

"Tobias Eaton." Nobody seems to know who that is, except Tobias who laughs.

"Who is he? What city did he go to? How old is he? Is he nice? What's he look like?" Christina fires off,

"I only have to answer one question." I remind her, she pouts.

"Lynn, Truth or Dare?" I ask, she smirks.

"Dare." she chooses. I don't hesitate, I already know the dare.

"I dare you to kiss Eric." I say,

"Nope." She says, which makes me smile. I was hoping she would say no, because now she has to do my next dare.

"Then I dare you to sing in front of all of us and let us record it."

"Fine." She says,

"I'm not done, it has to be the last song Christina listened to." Then Christina bursts out laughing. She pulls out her Ipod and shows us the last song. Wrecking Ball. I grin at Lynn and she groans.

"Get out your phones people, this is only happening once." Lynn warns. I press the record button just as Lynn starts singing.

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_  
_We jumped, never asking why_  
_We kissed, I fell under your spell_  
_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was break me_  
_Yeah, you wreck me_

_I put you high up in the sky_  
_And now, you're not coming down_  
_It slowly turned, you let me burn_  
_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_  
_I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was break me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_  
_All you ever did was break me_  
_Yeah, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_And instead of using force_  
_I guess I should've let you in_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_I just wanted you to let me in_  
_I guess I should've let you in_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_I never hit so hard in love_  
_All I wanted was to break your walls_  
_All you ever did was break me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_  
_All you ever did was break me_  
_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

When Lynn stops singing, Christina starts clapping

"Woohoo!" Zeke screams, I clap too,

"That was nothing." Uriah says,

"Bet you couldn't have done that you pansycake!" Lynn shouts at Uriah. I expect Uriah to have a come back, but he just frowns.

"Games over." He says, everyone looks confused and I understand just as Uriah explains.

"Lynn said the key word, pansycake."

**I have a big surprise coming up soon! Please R&R and have a good rest of your winter break! Thanks for reading!**

**-Vox Laudis**


	28. Part 2: Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but (insert good excuse here) and I have commitment issues... Whatever, I'm back now. Thank you for all the reviews, they're the only reason I decided not to give up on this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer (Haven't done that for a while): I don't own Divergent or any book in the trilogy.**

After the game of truth or dare, Tobias has to go talk to his mother about something, so Christina invites me to hang out at her place. I accept because I really don't want to be alone in such a big house. Anyways, I haven't spent much time with Christina lately, and she's my best friend.

As we walk Christina interrogates me about the wedding, asking who I want to invite, what color nail polish do I want to wear if any, and other stuff like that. I guess she's more committed to this wedding than I give her credit for, because she says she canceled a big shopping trip with Shauna so she could plan. That speaks volumes for Christina.

When we get to Christina's place, she makes tea and offers me some cookies, she knows it's my favorite thing to eat. Cookies and tea, it even sounds good.

"Tris, I have an idea." Christina tells me, I raise an eyebrow and she continues, "I'm doing your nails." I groan.

"Christina, I thought you were going to say something important." She looks offended.

"Nails _are _important." She argues, I shake my head and sigh.

"Fine."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"You're sleeping over."

"Christina!"

"Come on, Four said he won't be back until like 4 in the morning, and I know you hate being alone." She begs, I think about it. She's right, being alone doesn't sound like much fun...

"Okay, I guess I'll sleep over." I give in, Christina squeals.

"But you have to take me to get my stuff."

"Okay, we'll go now. We can do your nails when we get back."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Christina and I are walking into her room again with my stuff.

"Just throw your stuff where ever." Christina instructs, I nod and throw my bag against the wall. I watch as it falls open and groan. I go over to put everything back in the bag and freeze.

"Tris? What's wrong?" Christina asks, concerned, but I can barely hear her. I count backwards in my head, trying to remember all the days that passed.

"What's the date?" I whisper, Christina looks at me confused,

"November 2nd, why?" I don't answer her and do the math. Christina comes over to me.

"Tris-" She stops in the middle of her sentence when she sees the box on the floor.

"You're kidding." She mutters, I look at her and see she figured it out. I'm late. I bite my lip, and Christina runs to the bathroom, she comes out and hands me a pregnancy test,

"Thanks." I mutter, heading to the bathroom. I'm still in shock, and every second I wait is horrible. Finally, after what feels like hours, my alarm I set on my phone goes off. I look down at the pregnancy test and gasp, staring down at the positive sign that has changed my life forever.

"Tris, what happened?" Christina shouts through the door, I try and recover the ability to speak. I walk over to the door and open it.

"It's positive." I whisper, Christina's mouth drops open.

"Are you joking?" She asks,

"I've never been more serious in my life." I tell her, she nods.

"Okay, alright. Let's call Four..." She says more, but I zone out. What if Tobias is mad? I don't think I want to give up this baby. No, I know I don't. I can't, I have to protect my baby, I have to take care of it. I will take care of my baby.

"Tris, come on. I told Four we have news, he's coming over now." Christina says, I nod my head.

"You didn't tell him?" I confirm, she nods. "Thanks." I mutter, she smiles at me.

"Tris, everything's going to be fine. I promise." She comforts me, I give her a weak smile.

"Thanks Chris."

"No problem." That's when Tobias walks in.

"Tris, what's going on?" He asks, Christina gives me a reassuring smile and nod, and then walks outside to give us privacy. I turn to Tobias,

"Well... I'm... I'm pregnant." I tell him. Tobias freezes, and I watch a smile slowly spread it's way across his face.

"Your kidding." He says, I shake my head and he hugs me.

"Oh my god, Tris that's great!" He shouts, "That's awesome! Oh god. When did you find out." I stare at Tobias, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy.

"What's wrong Tris?" He asks, I smile.

"Nothing, everything's perfect, I just... I've never seen you so excited."

"Well what did you expect? Of course I'm excited!" He grins at me and I kiss him, he's so happy and I can tell.

"I love you." He says,

"I love you too." I tell him, he smiles and kisses me again, and I'm completely at peace.

**Surprise surprise, just kidding. I bet about half of you expected that. That's not the most original thing I've ever written. Well, please tell me if you have any suggestions for names, tell me if you want a boy or girl, if you want twins, triplets, or just one kid. Any suggestions you have, I want to hear it. Please please please tell my your suggestions, I have NO ideas at all. Please keep reviewing, they make my day, and thanks for reading!  
**

**-Vox Laudis**


	29. Part 2: Chapter 7

**Hey y'all, before I start I want to apologize about how infrequent the updates are, I also want to tell you guys I will probably be updating Mondays and/or Thursdays. Thank you all for the reviews too...**

vannalilly - **Your review made my day. I love how you said "I love your disclaimers" and then you added that you like my story too. That just made my mood four times better, it seemed like you were saying the best part of my fan fictions are my disclaimers. Anyways, thanks, that made me laugh.**

**Guest - I'm pretty sure if you read farther ahead or go back your questions will be answered, but Four and Tris saw each other in front of the school and had an awkward stare off kind of thing, and Tris just started her first year at the upper level (because of her age) she's lived in the same place for a while. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Rundduineinie - Honestly, I can't see myself doing that. I don't even do much fluff, but I'm sure there's a good story like that out there some where. **

rp371167 - **I'm thankful that you took the time out of your day to write this review because it really made me think. I've gone through minor depression, but I don't want to get into a whole conversation about that, so I'll just say that you're right. My reasoning behind her getting up and acting almost normal isn't exactly satisfactory, because I think I overestimated how selfless Tris is. I just thought even in the midst of severe depression she would want to get up and make everyone else think she's okay, but depression is a chemical imbalance, and really there's not much you can do about it without counciling and/or medication. I said I wasn't going to get into a conversation about depression so sorry,** **thanks for the review!**

**To all the rest of you who suggested baby names, thanks! I took all your ideas into consideration, but you have to wait to find out what my final choice is. **

**One thing I want to ask you guys is... ****Do you think I should skip most of the pregnancy and just go straight to the birth of the child(ren) or should I write what Tris does during the nine months or**** so?**

**It's up to you guys, so please tell me what you want to happen.**

Tobias and I sit in bed trying to choose a name for the baby.

"Okay, we've already got the possibility if it's a girl covered. Bea and Natalie, we can choose which one later, but they boy names..." I say, Tobias grins.

"I've got it! We can just hope it's not a boy!" Tobias shouts, my mouth drops open and I smack him.

"Tobias!" I shout, he raises and eyebrow sweetly,

"What?" He asks innocently, I shake my head and bite back a smile.

"Come on, we could do Tobias..." I suggest, Tobias shakes his head frantically,

"Nope. No way." He says, I roll my eyes.

"Fine, maybe... Ceithre?" I suggest, he raises an eyebrow.

"Where did you get that from?" Tobias asks,

"Well... it means Four in Irish." I say,

"I don't want someone named after me, it feels so..." He trails off,

"I know what you mean, but you want our child to be named after me." I remind him,

"That's different."

"How?"

"You're the mother."

"You're the father." I counter, he rolls his eyes.

"What about Andrew?" He suggests,

"I refuse to have every possible name be from my family." I inform him,

"Fine... What about Percy?" He asks,

"Where did you get that?" I wonder.

"I don't know, I just can't get the name out of my head." He explains, I nod my head.

"I like it, but we should think about it." I tell him,

"Of course." He agrees.

"Now back to the other name..." I say, thinking back.

"What other name?" He asks, confused.

"Ceithre." I remind him,

"Oh, that name." He says, I roll my eyes.

"What do you think?" I ask,

"I like it, it has a nice sound, but... I can't name someone after me, it feels... Selfish?" The last part comes out as a question, and I laugh at him.

"You don't have to name our child after you, I'll do it." I assure him,

"I'll think about it." He gives in.

"Yay!" I shout.

* * *

"So Natalie is your mom's name?" Confirms Christina's muffled voice, I nod my head into the phone and then realize Christina can't see me.

"Yup." I say,

"Then I like that one the best." She tells me,

"Me too, but Tobias wants our kid to be named after me, and Bea is a cute name..." I trail off,

"Yeah, it's nice, but Natalie is better." Christina argues.

"I like them both the same." I declare, I hear Christina sigh.

"Fine, whatever. You still have a long time to decide." Christina comforts me,

"Right." I nod my head even though she can't see me.

"Well, I got to go. I'm going to bed." Christina says,

"It's only nine!" I exclaim,

"I have to get plenty of beauty sleep." Christina says in a "Duh" voice, I sigh.

"Bye Chris."

"Good night."

I hang up and turn towards Tobias who is playing with my hair, he doesn't look up and focuses on the braid he's making. I didn't even know he could braid. I watch him for a little while until he turns to me,

"What?" He asks, I don't answer.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asks again, I shrug.

"I don't-" I'm cut off by his lips smashing into mine, at first I just sit there, still recovering from shock and wondering why he kissed me so suddenly, but then I kiss him back. His tongue slides across my lips and I part them as we kiss more passionately. I pull back too soon, gasping for air. Tobias gives me a wicked grin and I laugh at him,

"What was that for?" I ask, he shrugs

"I just wanted to." He explains, I raise an eyebrow and he laughs before leaning in to kiss me again.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry I didn't update, but I has a science project and an English exam, and an Algebra exam, and a World Studies test, so I has to do a lot of school work. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**-Vox Laudis**


	30. Part 2: Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for 75 reviews! Here comes the part you actually care about reading...  
**

**Caution, beware of an unusual amount of lines. **

Eleven weeks into the pregnancy

"Come on Tobias, if we're late we'll have to make another appointment!" I yell to Tobias. He comes hopping over still trying to put on his shoe.

"I'm- almost done..." Tobias says as he almost falls over. I roll my eyes and walk out the door leaving him to hobble along behind me.

"Tris wait!" He shouts, I smirk and walk faster. After a little while Tobias catches up to me, glaring. I give him an innocent smile in return and take his hand as we walk towards our parking spot.

Tobias opens the door for me and helps me in and then closes it, rushing to the other side. When he gets in he turns on the radio and begins to drive. Its the end of the summer and it's a perfect temperature. I smile as my favorite song comes on, Burn it Down Linkin Park.

"Come on Tris," Tobias says, pushing open my door. I blink a few times to brush away my thoughts and jump out the car. The entire walk to the entrance my I tap my legs over and over again, almost like a drum roll.

When Tobias and I are finally taken back into a private room I can't make my knee stop bouncing. The doctor smiles at me and puts some really cold stuff onto my noticeably bigger stomach, then she spreads it around with something and eventually the ultrasound results pop up on the screen.

"Congratulations, you're most definitely pregnant, and I have some really important news..."

* * *

"No way." Christina says, I crack a smile.

"Tris if you are lying I swear to god..."

"I'm not lying."

"OH MY GOD YAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HAVING TRIPLETS!" Christina screams, I laugh.

"Christina now every person within a mile of us knows." I say,

"Right, sorry. BUT OH MY GOD!" Christina cheers, I roll my eyes and she sticks her tongue out at me. Christina is the first one beside Tobias and I that knows I'm having triplets. When we found out Tobias was smiling so wide I didn't know how it fit on his face, and my cheek muscles hurt from smiling so much.

After I told Christina she started telling me she could already tell that I wasn't having just one kid, she told me it was obvious because of how much weight I put on. I weigh more than I ever have in my life right now so I guess I can kind of tell what she means.

The only thing bad about the triplets is the names. What if they're all boys? Then we would have to choose another boy name and the same thing for girls. I really don't want to have to choose another name because the ones we chose are perfect. In eight weeks we get to find out the genders of the babies and I can't wait.

Christina's voice brings me out of my thoughts, because she asks something very important.

"When are you going to tell Caleb and Tori?" Christina asks, I groan.

"Never?" I suggest, which makes Christina roll her eyes.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually." Christina reminds me, I sigh.

"I know, but they're going to kill me!" I complain, Chris smiles at me,

"I'm sure they'll support you Tris. They're your family!" Christina assures me, I bite my lip and then nod.

"Fine, I'll go call them now."

* * *

"Umm Caleb, I have some news..." I begin nervously,

"What's wrong Tris?" Caleb asks like the _extremely_ over protective brother he is.

"Well, nothings wrongs, but... I'm pregnant. With triplets." I admit, Caleb doesn't say anything for a long time. I just stare at him from across the table, wishing I had done this over the phone.

"Tris. _Please_ tell me you're joking." Caleb begs. I don't say anything.

"Who's the father?" Caleb asks calmly, but his soothing tone doesn't comfort me, it's like the calm before the storm.

"Tris, who's the fucking father!?" Caleb shouts. I can tell he's mad because all my life I've never heard Caleb curse before. I decide it's finally time to tell Caleb I'm getting married. I know, I know, I should have told him sooner but it just wasn't a good time.

"My fiancé." I mutter, I can almost see the anger coming out of Caleb, he gets up and starts pacing in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demands. I don't say anything. After a few minutes Caleb has clearly calmed down a bit.

"When's the wedding?" Caleb asks,

"Next week." I admit. Caleb bites his lip but doesn't say anything.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" He asks, I don't say anything.

"...Four and a half months ago." And that's when he snaps.

* * *

I sit in bed sobbing into Tobias' shoulder. Caleb didn't react _that_ badly, but I'm pregnant and I have a lot of emotions running through me.

"Shh, it's okay Tris, he didn't mean it." Tobias says soothingly, but it doesn't help, I just cry harder as the memories come rushing in.

_Flashback_

_I try not to cry as Caleb slams the chair to the ground,_

_"WHAT THE HELL TRIS? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US? YOU'VE KEPT THIS A SECRET FOR TOO LONG, YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE SAME PERSON ANYMORE! THE TRIS I USED TO KNOW WOULDN'T BE STUPID ENOUGH TO GET HERSELF PREGNANT!" He's cut off by Tobias bursting through the door and dragging him out of the room. _

_"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Caleb shouts before Tobias slams the door in his face. _

_End Flashback_

**Well that happened... Please R&R and thanks for reading!**

**-Vox Laudis**


	31. Part 2: Chapter 9

**I have good news...**

**YOU GUYS HAVE WRITTEN A TOTAL OF 85 REVIEWS!**

**Thank you all so much, we're almost to 100 :3**

**I have more good news,**

**The Vampire Diaries is coming on tonight in only half an hour!**

**Okay, I'm sure at least half of you have no clue what I'm talking about , so just smile and nod.**

**Guest: Thanks for the complement and the suggestion, I will consider using the name Emily, but I can't promise anything.**

FactionMixer**: Thanks for all four of your reviews, (hehe four)** **I believe that Uriah might be that mopey because his best friend may or may not be dead, but there's really no way to tell. All though most of my interpretations for Tris' fears are similar, they vary in different ways and I've portrayed them differently.** **Also, I am a Whovian and you can't even mention Matt Smith without me fangirling.** **Lastly, I think the summary will make a bit more sense when you find it in the context of the chapter. Thanks for taking the time to write those reviews and read my fanfic!**

**messirox123: I will consider your names, but I do have a few other suggestions and I'm not sure if I'll use them. Thanks for the review!**

_Previously: Tobias and Tris went to get an ultra sound and get the news that they are going to have triplets! Tris tells Christina and Caleb, Christina is happy for her but Caleb is very upset and yells at her. _

Week 19 of Tris' pregnancy:

I seem to live for these ultra sounds. This time, Tobias is ready to go and I don't have to pull Tobias and his single shoe out the door. I guess you could say that improved my mood a bit. This time Christina is coming with us. I don't even know if she's going to be allowed to come in the back room with us, but she begged for a such a long time that I agreed to let her come. Christina is even more stubborn than I am.

Christina won't stop talking the entire trip there, which is okay I guess, because I'm too nervous to pay attention to what she's saying. If all goes as planned by the time we are back in this car I will know the genders of my babies. I can't wait.

As we get out the car I try to pay attention to what Christina is saying.

"I hope you're having at least one girl, because you will never let me do your hair and make up, and I can't get out of practice..." Christina trails off as we walk into the hospital. We are taken into the back room pretty quickly and nobody objects when Chris walks in with us. As we wait for the doctor Chris starts babbling again and I roll my eyes. I think she's almost as anxious as I am.

After the doctor puts on the really cold stuff and does all that doctor stuff she smiles at us.

"Are you guys ready for the big news?" She asks smiling, I nod me head eagerly,

"Of course." Tobias says.

"Drum roll please..." The doctor says, we all do as she says with all the patience we have left and then she tells us the big news.

"Two girls and one boy!" She exclaims, Christina cheers and Tobias and I hug.

"You guys have to decide the names, and we have to plan a baby shower, we have so much to do, and we only have until January 23!" Christina says, I roll my eyes again and thank the doctor as we leave.

When Tobias and I are back in our room we think about what names we are going to choose. We already have all of the possibilities, but we have to decide which to use.

"Okay, so our choices for the boy are Ciethre, Percy, Andrew, or Luke." Tobias says, I nod,

"I like Ciethre and Luke a lot." I say,

"I like Ciethre ad Andrew." Tobias says,

"Well then not Percy." I say, Tobias nods.

"I think we should choose Ciethre, it's unique." Tobias suggests. I think about it for a little while

"Like Sea-Eth-Ray?" I ask, Tobias nods,

"I don't know. What about Luke?" I suggest, Tobias thinks about it.

"I like Luke too. Maybe Ciethre is a bit too unique." Tobias admits, I grin at him.

"So Luke?" I confirm,

"Luke." Tobias agrees.

"Now for the girls." I say, Tobias nods his head,

"So the options are Emily, Bea, Lily and Natalie." Tobias says, I nod.

"My favorites are Bea and Natalie." I tell him, Tobias grins.

"My favorites are Emily and Lily." He says, I groan.

"This will be fun. So let's talk about Emily, we could have Em as a nick name... but I like Lily better. I like Bea too, it's cute. I think we should choose Natalie too, because of your mother." Tobias says,

"I don't know if we should name one of our daughters Natalie, I don't think my mom would like it." I say, Tobias smirks,

"Right, she is pretty selfless. So not Natalie, I think we should definitely choose Bea, but what else?" Tobias asks,

"I think... I think I like Emily better." I say. Tobias thinks about it.

"Bea, Emily, and Luke. I like it." Tobias says, I grin at him and nod.

"Perfect."

**Omg that episode of the vampire diaries was too perfect, do any of you watch it? Sorry, I'm getting off topic. So I hope you guys like the names, I tried to take all of your ideas into consideration. Please R&R and thanks for reading!**


End file.
